Journey To The Past
by Black Eyes White Magician
Summary: The son of the last Russian Czar, Atem, is found by two men, Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, who seek the reward that his grandfather promised to the ones who'll find him. But the evil mystic of the Czar family, Bakura, still wants the family to be destroyed forever. Anastasia!Au Prideshipping
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is the first story I publish here so please if you like the first chapter leave a feedback :) The news of the new Yugioh movie inspired me to write this since I've always thought that Atem and Anastasia had a lot in common XD I hope you will enjoy the read!

Ps: English is not my first language so sorry for eventual mistakes.

Couples: Prideshipping - a bit of Polarshipping

Characters:

Y. Yugi/Atem - Anastasia

Seto Kaiba - Dimitri

M. Pegasus - Vlad

Bakura - Rasputin

Malik - Bartok

Solomon Muto - Emperess Marie, Anastasia's grandmother

Mai Valantine - Sophie

Mahad, Shada, Karim and Mana - Anastasia's siblings

Aknamkanon - the Czar Nicholas II

Extras:

Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan.

* * *

 _There was a time, not very long ago when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916 and my son in law was the Czar of lmperial Russia._

 _We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule. And, that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Atem, my young nephew._

Atem chuckled as he danced with his sister Mana and his cousin Yugi. The prince had danced all the night with his family and friends and stopped only after he spotted his grandfather Solomon. Atem bowed to his dance partner and went to greet his grandfather, followed by Yugi.

Solomon smiled and ruffled his nephew's almost identical wild hair. Atem and Yugi had the same age and were close as brothers. Solomon felt sad to have to separate the two cousins but he and Yugi had to return to Paris since he had business there.

"Atem, I have something for you," Solomon said, taking out of his pocket a little golden pyramid with an eye shaped in the middle. It was a special gift he had made for Atem, to make their separation easier.

In the meantime, a young servant sneaked into the ballroom from behind, unnoticed by everyone. The boy was eating an apple as he peeked with a boring look at the three of them.

"For me?" Atem asked, his red-purple eyes were shining with delight. It wasn't much of a mystery that the prince had a fascination for Ancient Egypt like his grandfather.

"Oh, what is it?" little Yugi asked, staring at the gift. "Is it a game?"

"Seto!"

The servant jumped as a man took him from the waist and dragged him away from the room. "This is not your place!" the man said but if he thought that he would manage to keep Seto out of there he was deeply wrong.

Solomon took a little key shaped as well as a flat pyramid and put it into the eye of the pyramid. He turned the key and a sweet music started to play as the box opened, showing two little figures moving in a circle.

"It plays our lullaby!" Atem and Yugi said in wonder with big smiles on their faces.

"In this way, you will always feel Yugi and me by your side, Atem," Solomon said and started to sing.

 _"_ _On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. . ."_

Atem and Yugi took each other hand and joined their grandfather.

 _"_ _Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December. . ."_

The song ended and Solomon gave the key to Atem. "Read what it says," he told him, eager to see his nephew reaction.

Atem frowned as he tried to read the little inscription. "Together in Paris. . ." The prince blinked his eyes. "Really?" he asked and Solomon nodded. Atem smiled and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Grandfather!"

 _But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon my nephew's house. His name was Bakura, we thought he was our friend, but he was a fraud. A thief, a power-mad and dangerous man._

The crowd split up in fear as a man walked towards the front of the room. Atem tried to reach his father, thinking he could help him, but Solomon stopped him.

"How dare you return to the palace?" The Czar demanded, affronting the thief head to head.

Bakura grinned as a little golden bat sat down on his shoulder. "Oh, but I am your confidant."

"Confidant? Ha!" The Czar's feature became angrier. "You are a traitor. Get out!"

"You think you can banish the great Bakura? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse!" Bakura hissed hateful, pointing a finger towards the Czar.

Yugi hugged Atem and his grandfather in fear and the crowd gasped in shock. Solomon squeezed Yugi's shoulder for comfort and glanced at his other nephew, Atem was looking at the traitor with steady eyes. The little prince was very strong for his young age. _He will need this force_ , Solomon thought, looking back at the party crasher.

Bakura continued his talk, quite satisfied by the reactions. "Mark my words! You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of your line forever!"

Bakura raised the golden ring, sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashed to the floor.

 _Consumed by his hatred for the royal family, Bakura sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country  
was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever._

Solomon and his family were trying to escape from the palace after it had been attacked. It was night and they were all dressed in their nightclothes with only their heavy coats for protection. Yugi and Atem were running beside him down the hallway but suddenly the latter stopped.

"My pyramid!" Atem exclaimed and started to run back towards his room.

"Atem!" Solomon called him, trying to stop him. "Come back!" But the prince didn't listen to him and Solomon had to follow the boy. "You go forward!" he told to Yugi but the boy didn't obey him.

Atem entered his room and found his precious gift, sighing in relief.

"Atem!" Solomon shouted frustrated as he entered the room followed by Yugi. Solomon glared at the young boys. "You two will drive me crazy," he complained, closing the door. Yugi opened his mouth to apologize but he froze on his spot as they heard gunshots.

"We need to go," Solomon said firmly.

"Come this way." The three heads turned around and saw a young servant appear from a hidden door. It was Seto. The boy was glancing at them with an annoying look as he held the door opened. "Come on, you slugs! There is no time!"

Solomon nodded, ignoring the insult for the moment, and hurried his nephews through the door but Atem noticed that he had lost his pyramid again. The prince turned around to go get it but he was stopped at the door by the servant boy.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Seto demanded, glaring him with his dark blue eyes.

"I want my pyramid back!" Atem replied with a determinate tone. He tried to pass but the servant pushed him back.

"You need to go, now!" Seto barked, closing the door in time before angry men burst into the room.

"Where are they, boy?"

Seto gave the men a challenging look and throw a vase against them but it wasn't enough as he was knocked out by one of them with a hard hit.

Thanks to the servant Atem, Yugi and Solomon managed to get out of the palace and now they were running on the frozen river but they didn't notice a dark figure observe them from the bridge.

Bakura jumped down with a grin on his face and grabbed Atemu from his ankle, making the boy scream and fall on the cold ice.

"Atem!" Solomon shouted, trying to free his nephew with Yugi's help.

"Let him go, please!" Yugi begged with tears in his eyes and Bakura laughed. "The little prince will never escape me, never!" the man said with eyes full of madness, not noticing the ice break beneath him. "Ah!" he screamed as he felt the cold water touch him and tried to find purchase.

Taking advantage of his situation, Atem gave the thief a hard kick in the face and got himself free. Bakura dug his nails on the ice to get out of the water but it was like something was pulling him down. His golden bat stood there unable to help his master as he sunk in the dark waters.

"Oh Master. . ."

The train station was in chaos, Solomon and his nephews had to push through the crowd to get on a train. He was able to get on a departing train with the help of some passengers and grabbed Yugi with him. Then he turned around to help Atem but the boy was too far away from him.

"Damn!" Solomon cursed, spreading his arm. "Atem! Grab my hand!"

Atem ran faster and tried to catch his grandfather's hand, eyes full of fear. "Grandfather!" he cried, touching barely the man's fingertips.

Solomon grabbed Atem's hand and tried to pull him but the train started to get faster and the little hand slipped from his grasp.

"Atem!"

The prince stumbled on the ground and hit hard the head, blacking out.

"Atem!" Solomon screamed again desperately, trying to jump off the train but he was held back by the other passengers.

The only thing Solomon saw and heard that night was Atem's imagine disappear in the crowd and Yugi's voice cry his name.

 _So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Atem, my beloved grandchild, I never saw him again._


	2. Start of the journey

_Ten years later. . ._

There were a lot of rumors circulating in the last days. Some incredible news had reached St. Petersburg and people couldn't stop to gossip about it. It was rumored that the last son of the Czar, Prince Atem, might have survived. Solomon Muto, a rich nobleman, and father of the last empress of Russia had promised to pay a reward for the return of his grandson.

A silver-haired man walked through the crowd with a cocky smile on his lips and reached a secret door that connected to to the black market. He knocked on the door a couple of times and whispered the secret word. After door opened, the man entered the market and looked around for two familiar figures.

"Pegasus!" A young voice called him.

The man turned around and smiled, seeing a little boy beside a tall young man, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba-boys, hello!" Pegasus greeted the two brothers.

"Don't be so loud," Seto scolded him, eyeing him badly with his cold blue eyes. "Did you find it?"

"You're always so cheerful," Pegasus mocked him, already used to his business partner's bad mood. He put a hand before his mouth and whispered, "Come one, let's go."

The irritable man took the lead and the other two followed him as they walked across the market.

Seto Kaiba had changed a lot over the past ten years. After the revolution, he had lost his job at the palace and his dream to become a counselor in the royal court had been crushed. Seto had always wanted to get a better life for his brother and himself. After passing days in the streets, he had been able to get adopted by a powerful rich man, along with Mokuba. But things had not gone as he had planned after the man had died, he had left nothing to the brothers. Seto had to start everything from zero with only the man's surname as heritage.

The trio walked out of the marked and reached an isolated building, where unwanted ears couldn't listen to them.

"So?" Seto asked, impatient. "Did you find the theatre?"

"Oh, I did!" Pegasus told him, pleased. "Everything is going according to the plan."

Seto grinned as they climbed the stairs to his office. "Now we need only the boy." And the money would be theirs. He and Mokuba will never have miserable lives again.

"I will come too to Paris, right big brother?" Mokuba asked with a little pout as they entered the room.

Seto ruffled his brother's long hair. "Of course, Mokuba. I will not leave you in this place. After all, we'll leave this rat hole and never come back."

Mokuba smiled happily and stepped away from his brother's hand.

"We'll have four tickets out of here," Pegasus reassured, raising his fingers. "One for you, one for Kaiba-boy, one for me and one for Prince Atem!"

"But is this Prince Atem really alive?" Mokuba asked, crossing his arms.

Seto took his briefcase and started to pack stuff. "It's just a rumor, our only interest is to convince Solomon Muto to get the money."

"Actually it's a mystery, nobody knows the truth," Pegasus said, imitating the citizens of St. Petersburg.

Seto groaned annoyed.

He didn't believe that the prince had survived, what were the chances of him making it alive all alone that night? And if he did why was he still hiding?

"But your brother is right, Prince Atem will make us fly, Mokuba-boy," Pegasus continued with an overdramatic tone.

"We'll really become rich!" Mokuba cheered, jumping on his place excited.

Seto moved aside a little picture on the wall that hid a hole behind it, inside there was the golden pyramid that belonged to the lost prince. He had found it after he had helped the prince to escape from the palace. This will be their trump card, along with the actor that they will hire to play the part of Prince Atem. They will teach him what to say, then dress him up and take him to Solomon Muto.

 _Thanks to the hopeless fool the Kaiba name will rise again._

* * *

Outside an orphanage, a short young man, dressed in second-hand oversized clothes, was being dragged out by the old headmistress.

"I got you a job in the fish factory. You go down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left..." The woman stopped to talk when she noticed that her interlocutor wasn't listening.

The young man had a thumb up towards the children who were watching him from the window and saying goodbye.

"Bye, Yami!"

"We will miss you!"

"Are you listening?"

Yami turned slowly towards the headmistress and put his small bag on his shoulder. "Of course, miss," he said deadpan.

The headmistress growled almost like a dog. She had always hated the boy's attitude. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here," she said exasperated, grabbing Yami from the scarf and dragging him to the gate. "Acting like a pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, instead of the nameless no-account you are."

Yami freed himself from the scarf before she could suffocate him and rolled his eyes. He knew the headmistress' usual rant word by word by now.

"And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've-"

"Kept a roof over my head," Yami interjected, annoyed.

The woman turned her head irritated as she opened the gate and walked back to Yami. "How is it you don't have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

Yami's eyes sharpened and he clutched his necklace. He didn't remember his past but. . . "I do have a clue-"

"Oh, I know!" the headmistress interrupted him this time, grabbing his necklace. "Together in Paris. . ." she read aloud the inscription. "So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?"

She laughed and Yami took the necklace away from her hands.

"Mr. Yami, it's time to take your place in life, in life, and in line, and be grateful too," the Headmistress continued, pushing Yami out of the gate and throwing his blue scarf. "Together in Paris," she repeated with a mocking tone for the last time and left him alone.

Yami glared at the woman for the treatment and walked away. He didn't know how much he had walked before he reached the fork that led to the fish market and to St. Petersburg. Yami grabbed unconsciously the necklace as he read the left road sigh for the fish market.

The headmistress had found a job for him even though she loathed him but something in his heart told him this wasn't the right path. Maybe he should take the other road and follow his instinct. . . He couldn't remember anything about his childhood, not even his real name. The necklace was the only thing that tied him to his past, _what if there was really someone who waiting for him in Paris?_

Yami chuckled and shook his head.

 _No,_ this was stupid after all these years, and then how could he reach Paris? He should just keep going for his road, but a part of him just wanted to know who he was, his real fate. . .

Yami sat down on the snow and lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a little furball come from behind him and take his scarf.

"Uh?" Yami blinked as a hairy brown puppy barked at him with his scarf in his mouth. "You want to play?" he asked amused as the puppy shook his scarf playfully.

The young man stood up and took the other end of the scarf but the puppy pulled to his side as he tried to take it back. In the end Yami was able to win it back but something was different. Yami looked behind and noticed he had walked a few meters from the fork, he was on the road to St. Petersburg.

Yami looked surprised at the dog in front of him. "You played me, didn't you?"

The puppy barked happily and Yami smirked.

He would take this as a sign of fate.

"Well, then let's go!"


	3. First meeting

Seto wanted to strangle someone as another miserable actor played the part of the Prince Atem, well, more like sung.

 _What did the fool think? That this is a cast for a musical?_ Seto broke a pencil in two pieces and luckily, for the actor, Pegasus dismissed the "artist" kindly.

Another name to delete from their list. Seto didn't know how many actors they had watched, somewhere along the way, he had stopped to count.

It was a disaster, nobody was adequate to play the role.

"Our last gone for this flea-infested place," Seto said upset as they left the theatre. "How is it possible that this city is full of inept actors!"

Pegasus sighed at the young man's temper. "Calm down, Kaiba-boy, I feel there is someone out here, right under our noses."

Seto bumped against someone and cursed against him. He didn't even turn around as the stranger said something to him.

Mokuba followed quietly the two men as they continued to talk about the prince. He just hoped they will find him soon, before his brother lost his head.

* * *

Yami was walking down the streets of St. Petersburg, looking for the old palace.

He had reached the city earlier but things hadn't gone as he had planned. He hadn't gotten a ticket for Paris at the train station but an old lady had told him to search for a man, Kaiba. She had suggested that this Kaiba could help and that he could find him at the Winter Palace.

Usually Yami wasn't the type to ask help to strangers but he knew that he will never get a travel permit in his situation.

After asking for directions and getting pushed by a rude man, Yami reached the supposed abandoned palace. Every door and window was closed by heavy woods boards.

Kuriboh, his new little friend, was sniffling around but suddenly he entered through a little opening at the bottom of one of the closed entrances.

"Kuriboh!" Yami called him. "Come back!"

He tried to look through the boards but the puppy was out of his view. Yami pulled on the boards and managed to rip some out but he fell backward with a loud crash.

A good way to get unwanted attention.

Yami entered the palace and, after finding Kuriboh, he started to peek around. The hallway was huge and dark, filth and dust were everywhere.

 _Is there really someone here?_ Yami thought as he looked around.

"Hello? Anybody home?" he asked aloud but nobody answered.

Yami reached an old dining room and walked to a long table. Kuriboh peeked around but he always stayed near his master. Yami blew off the dust from a plate and picked it up. He could see his own reflection on it but then his face shifted to a little boy that was dancing with a joyful girl. After the vision disappeared, Yami blinked confused and put back the plate on the table.

Kuriboh cried lowly but Yami was too focused on his surroundings to give him attention.

"This place," Yami said mesmerized as he approached an old vase. "It's like a memory of a dream," he continued, touching the surface of the painted object.

 _The dancing bears, the swans_. . . this wasn't the first time he saw the vase but when and where?

Yami raised his head to the broken mirror before him. It was a memory, but he couldn't fully remember it, like always. . . Yami sighed and walked out of the room. He made his way to another staircase and reached an enormous ballroom with large windows on both sides.

A song forgotten a long time ago came to Yami's mind. He tried to remember the words but he recalled only one line. _Once upon a December. . ._ Someone used to sing it to him.

Yami continued distraught to walk down the stairs and passed the portrait of the royal family. A warm sensation spread through his body, it was like an embrace. Yami turned to the ballroom and other images came to his mind. He could almost see people dance, wearing colorful dresses and the music play aloud.

Yami descended the stairs and then he closed his eyes.

Unknown faces were smiling at him, three young men, a little girl and an older couple. The oldest man approached him slowly. He had a kind face and Yami felt safe near him. The man smiled and kissed him gently on his forehead. Yami felt again the same warm sensation, it was something he used to know, like that song.

The man started to walk away and he wanted to stop him but then. . .

"Hey!"

It was all gone. . .

"What are you doing in here?!" a voice shouted again aggressively.

Yami opened his eyes and saw three figures standing on the opposite side of the ballroom. From the tone of the voice, it was clear that he wasn't welcomed. There was a reason if this was a forbidden place.

As he saw a tall man came toward him, Yami started to run down the stairs.

"Hey! Stop, stop!" The stranger called him. "Stop! Hold on a moment!"

Yami was already at the top of the stairs and turned around slowly. The man stopped to run as he saw Yami still there.

"How the heck did you get in he-here?" The stranger ended the question with an astonished face and Yami tilted his head confused. Kuriboh, on the other hand, growled angrily at the man.

Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing. When they had heard strange noises from their room, he didn't expect this.

 _Is this a dream?_ No, the boy was there, right before the painting of the royal family and the similarities with the youngest prince were amazing.

Pegasus and Mokuba finally reached Seto as he examined Yami.

"Excuse me, boy-" Pegasus started to say but then he stopped slack-jawed.

Seto smirked. "I guess you see what I see, for once."

Mokuba gasped amazed too but then something else captured his attention. "A puppy!" he exclaimed, picking the dog in his arms. The puppy licked his face and Mokuba giggled.

Yami crossed his arms before him. It was annoying to see the two men observing him with prying eyes and without shame.

"Are you Kaiba?" he asked, staring down at the taller one.

Seto arched an eyebrow at the sudden blunt question. "Perhaps," he answered cryptic, walking up the stairs. "That depends on who's looking for him," he added with a smirk.

The young man didn't look impressed.

"My name is Yami."

Seto started circling around the smaller man like a vulture. At the same level the boy barely reached his chest, he must be only a few inches taller than Mokuba.

"I need travel papers. They say you're the man to see, even though I can't tell you who said that."

He was perfect, to be the actor, of course. He had the same eyes and hair as the prince's, even though he was short compared to the prince's older brothers.

"Will you stop circling around me?"

The young man looked very upset now and Seto chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Yani."

"It's Yami."

"Yami," Seto repeated as a plan started to form in his mind. "You know that you look a lot alike. . ." Seto looked at the painting of the royal family and Yami followed his gaze questioning. "Never mind," he said, dropping, for now, the subject.

Seto needed to have more information about this Yami first. He looked like he wasn't aware of his resemblances with the prince.

"Nice to meet you, Yami-boy," Pegasus greeted him as he joined them with Mokuba.

Yami frowned at the pet name. Was he making fun of him?

"My name is Maximillion Pegasus and this little one playing with your dog is Mokuba-boy."

The kid just waved a hand at Yami as he continued to play with Kuriboh.

"Now, you said something about travel papers?" Seto asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes. I'd like to go to Paris," Yami admitted reluctantly.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Mokuba wondered, stopping to play with the puppy.

Seto was barely able to hide his grin. "Now, let me ask you something, Yami. . . There's a last name that goes with that?"

"I don't have a last name, I was found wandering around when I was eight years old," Yami relieved, holding the necklace he worn. "My only clue is Paris."

"Paris?"

This was really their perfect opportunity.

"Yes. So, can you help me or not?" Yami asked.

Seto exchanged a look with his business partner. "Give me the tickets."

Pegasus smirked and took four random papers from his jacket's inner pocket. Actually, the papers were tickets for the circus, they will buy the train tickets soon but first, they needed to convince the boy to follow them.

"Sure would like to. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves," Seto said, playing his role.

Pegasus passed him the "tickets" and Seto waved them before Yami's eager face. "But I've got four tickets here," he continued, hiding carefully what was written in the papers. "Unfortunately, the fourth one is for him. Atem."

Seto pointed at the painting behind them and Yami turned around. The same portrait of before. Yami never had thought much about the royal family before, it wasn't something you talked about in an orphanage.

Seto and Pegasus grabbed Yami by the shoulders and started to climb the stairs with Mokuba in tow. Yami looked startled but he allowed the two men to lead the way, for now.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duke Atem with his grandfather, Solomon Muto, and cousin Yugi," Pegasus told him as they climbed the stairs.

"You do resemble him," Seto claimed.

"He has the same red-purple eyes," Pegasus chimed in, slowing his pace. "His father's smile, his mother's chin and oh, look he even has the grandmother's hands!" Pegasus overly acted, taking Yami's hand.

"He's the same age and the same physical type," Seto cut short as they reached a specific portrait.

Yami freed his hand and rolled his eyes at the not so subtle hints. "Are you trying to tell me that I am Atem?"

"What we are trying to say is that we've seen thousands of boys all over the country and no one of them looks as much like the grand duke as you," Seto explained to him like he was a little child. "Just look at the portrait!"

Yami shook his head. No, this was absurd. "You are talking nonsense," he said, starting to walk away.

Seto grimaced. He will not permit the brat to walk away. "Why?" he demanded, stopping the Yami's path. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to him," Pegasus reasoned.

"You're looking for family in Paris," Seto continued.

"And his only family is in Paris," Mokuba concluded, still playing with the puppy.

Pegasus put a hand on Yami's shoulder, leading him again toward the portrait. "You ever thought about the possibility?"

The picture was a portrait of two similar kids, they looked almost twins if it weren't for the eyes and the slightly different hairs. Behind the two kids there was an older man that was holding their shoulders.

Despite the headmistress rants about him being spoiled, Yami had never thought he was someone special, like royalty. It was a too distant world compared to his reality.

Yami's silence was getting on Seto's nerves. He didn't have the time for his indecisions. They could take the next train to Paris today if Yami just said yes. He needed to speed things up.

"Well, he is not interested, let's just go, Pegasus," Seto said to his business partner. "After all, the fourth ticket is for the Grand Duke Atem."

Pegasus nodded understanding and followed Seto down the stairs.

"Well, good luck, Yami-boy."

Mokuba petted the puppy one last time and walked away sadly. He didn't understand why his brother was giving up in this way.

"Why didn't you tell him about our plan?" Mokuba asked as he reached the two partners in crime.

"All he wants to do is go to Paris," Seto explained patiently. "Why give away a third of the reward money?"

Mokuba grimaced. He didn't know why but he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Don't worry Mokuba-boy, everything will go as planned," Pegasus assured him with a wink.

Yami stood alone before the portrait as he pondered what to do.

Kaiba and Pegasus looked a little suspicious but maybe they weren't completely wrong. Some things would make sense and since he had set foot in this place his mind had been confused by imagines and visions. They were too much to be just mere coincidence and then. . .

Yami touched the portrait thoughtfully.

His grandfather and cousin, these two persons could be the only family he had left. Destiny had led him here and Yami will continue to follow it.

Mokuba frowned as his brother started to count.

"Three, two, one-"

"Kaiba!"

Mokuba gasped and Seto smirked at the Yami's predicted call but he didn't stop to walk yet.

"Right in the palm of our hand," Pegasus whispered satisfied.

"Kaiba, wait!"

Seto turned around and made a fake wondered face. "Yes?"

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a prince or a duke, right?" Yami said in a rational way.

Seto hid his smirk behind his hand. "Go on."

"And If I'm not Atem, Solomon Muto will know right away, so it's just an honest mistake."

Seto nodded pleased. Yami had fallen into their perfect trap.

"But, if you are the prince," Pegasus broke in, "then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

Seto turned around and snorted. What a cheese comment.

"He is right," Mokuba agreed cheerfully. "Either way, it gets you to Paris."

Yami nodded and smiled.

He will finally discover his origins.

Kuriboh barked and Yami took him in his arms. "Kuriboh, we are going to Paris."

Seto startled at this. "No, the mutt stays."

"The dog goes," Yami stated, glaring at him.

Seto glared right back. "The dog does not go."

"Please, big brother," Mokuba interjected with the irresistible sad tone that Seto could barely resist. "Let the puppy come."

"I don't see what the problem is," Pegasus added amused.

Yami smiled smugly. "See, Kuriboh comes."

Seto growled.

He was starting to hate that damn boy and his dog.


	4. Train - part 1

Hi everyone sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Ps: thank you guest for the comment ^^

* * *

A little golden bat watched the group argue and frowned.

"Atem," Marik murmured to himself with a cocky grin. "That's not possible, Prince Atem is dead, all the old royal family is dead."

Suddenly the wind changed, Marik could feel something strange behind him and he turned around. Bakura's ring was glowing and his creepy spirits were coming out of the golden glass triangle. It was like the item had come back to life, but this meant that the guy was really Atem.

Marik glared towards the group as the spirits continued to float.

If only Bakura knew that his revenge hadn't been completed.

Without warning the item started to fly away and Marik grabbed the string to stop it but he was dragged away by the object. The ring pulled him to the floor and they started to go further and further down into the earth.

The journey ended as they reached a solid surface and Marik sighed in relief.

"Who dares intrude on my solitude?!" A voice boomed as a familiar figure appeared, Bakura.

The man hadn't aged in the last years and he was wearing his usual red long robe. _Maybe he looked more insane,_ Marik observed as his master kicked a pillar and towered over him with his crazy eyes.

"I will kill you!" Bakura shouted, grabbing the bat and squeezing him.

Marik could barely breathe but he was able to bite the Bakura's hand and free himself. Bakura growled in anger and took a knife to stab the intruder but then he stopped.

"Marik? Is that you?"

"Yeah, who else?" Marik sneered. The idiot had finally recognized him "So, you are still alive."

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking!" Bakura's eyeball popped of his socked and Marik grimaced as it landed on his arms.

"That's disgusting," he said but Bakura just took his eye back.

"Something's happened."

"That's' right," Marik confirmed.

"I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring!" Bakura exclaimed, excited.

"Well, I'm not surprised because I saw him. Atem."

"Atem?! Alive?" Bakura growled. "Aknamkanon's brat?"

Marik cackled. Bakura had never been good with plans. "I guess a curse just isn't what it used to be, huh?"

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo!" Bakura yelled and then continued, "my curse is unfulfilled!" He threw his hands open to his sides and his left one broke off from the wrist. Bakura glared at his arm and sat down on a rock. "I'm falling into pieces because of that little bastard!"

Marik sighed and carried Bakura's hand to him even though he found it revolting. "You should stop to whine like a little child," he said, leaving the hand beside Bakura.

"Tsk, if only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers," Bakura said thoughtfully.

"Do you mean the ring?" Marik asked cheekily as he dragged the item on the rock.

"Where did you get that?" Bakura demanded with surprised eyes and Marik just shrugged. "Oh, I found it."

"Give it to me!" Bakura ordered and moved eagerly forward to take the item.

"Alright, alright! No need to get grabby," Marik stated annoyed.

"My old friend," Bakura said to his ring, like he was talking to a lover, and placed his hand back on his arm, "together again." Bakura laughed maniacally and stroked gently the ring, standing slowly up. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last son of Aknamkanon will die!"

The ring started to glow as thunders erupted from it and Bakura grinned in triumph.

That dark night long time ago he had failed but this time it will not go in the same way, he will succeed in killing the boy. Bakura had always been a good asset for the empire's affair, the Czar had made a big mistake in casting him out like a rat. He had killed all his family but the damn boy had managed to escape.

Bakura touched his ring and a dark smoke emerged from it, forming a circle that showed the grown prince with another young man as they were getting on a train.

"Oh, yes what a perfect way to die," Bakura boomed with a large grin as he summed his spirits, sending them to fulfill the mission.

 _The prince's life will be mine!_

Bakura laughed again and Marik could guess what he had in mind. He just hoped that this time Bakura's plan worked out.

* * *

It was the first time Yami traveled by train and he really liked it. It was beautiful to see the changing landscape through the window.

Luckily they had been able to take the train right on time that morning.

As Pegasus was completing their travel papers and Mokuba played with Kuriboh, Seto settled his briefcase on the luggage rack and went to sit beside his brother but Kuriboh didn't let him.

 _The damn dog will not get the window seat._

"Move away, mutt," Seto commanded but the dog stayed on his place.

Mokuba giggled and Yami smiled proudly at Kuriboh's determination. Seto glared at them and Mokuba tried to stop to laugh but Yami just seemed more amused.

"Oh, come on, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said with a chuckle. "It's not the case to argue with a puppy."

 _That puppy is sent from the evil,_ Seto thought bitterly as he took place beside Yami. Only because he didn't want to sit anymore in a place full of fleas. Seto had told Mokuba to stop playing with the thing but the kid didn't listen to him.

With the corner of his eyes, Seto saw Yami fiddling with his necklace. It was annoying. "Stop to play with that like a little child! Remember, you're a Grand Duke," Seto said and Yami glared at him.

"How do you know what Grand Dukes do or don't do?" Yami asked sharply.

"I make it my business to know," Seto smirked and Yami's frown deepened.

"Look," Seto started, "I just don't want you to mess it up."

Pegasus and Mokuba shared a look at Seto's words and sighed.

"Kaiba, do you really think I'm royalty?" Yami asked dangerously, moving closer to the other man.

 _Not really_ , but Seto had to convince _the brat_ not himself. "I'm never wrong," he just answered casually and Yami smirked.

"Then stop bossing me around!" Yami retorted, pointing a finger at Seto's chest, and shifted back to his place.

Seto scowled angrily and Pegasus giggled together with Mokuba.

"I think you found your playmate, Kaiba-boy."

"This journey will be fun!"

The comments didn't make Seto feel better.

"Shut up you two."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost again," Mokuba cried, slipping from the seat.

He and Yami were playing cards for a while and Mokuba hadn't won a single game.

After the initial enthusiasm, Mokuba had started to get bored during the travel. There wasn't much to do on a train so he had proposed to Yami to play Preferans* while they were alone. Yami had told him he didn't know how to play the game and Mokuba had been happy to teach him.

Now he almost regretted to have taught Yami the game.

"Want to play again?" Yami asked, winking.

Mokuba pouted. "No, I'm tired to lose."

"You've been a very good teacher," Yami assured with a smile and Mokuba smiled back proudly.

"Well, for a beginner you are a natural. Did you really not play this game once in your life?"

"Not when I was in the orphanage," Yami answered. Maybe he had liked the game before the memory loss.

"My big brother is very good too, he's never lost a game," Mokuba said with admiration.

 _Speak of the devil_. . . Seto entered in the compartment and raised an eyebrow at the discarded cards Yami was picking.

"Seto!" Mokuba jumped. "You need to play against Yami! He is really good."

"Oh, is he?" was Seto's sarcastic question.

"I taught him Preferans just now and he won all the time!"

"Humph, that's just beginners luck, Mokuba."

"Why don't you test it yourself?" Yami countered, starting to shuffle the cards.

Seto smirked. "Are you challenging me?"

"What do you think?"

Seto took place in front of Yami and grinned. "Bring it on but don't cry if you lose." He loved challenges and even more to defeat his opponents.

"Just worry about yourself, Kaiba."

* * *

When Pegasus came back in the cabin things were quite tragic and hilarious.

"This is not possible! I can't have lost!" Seto yelled, hitting the seat with a punch.

Kuriboh barked and Mokuba didn't know if to feel sorry for his brother or happy for Yami. He was starting to like the guy.

"You are not a bad player," Yami said amused. "Even though I won."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Of course not."

"You! How dare you-"

"You are too upset, Kaiba," Yami interrupted Seto and stood up. "I will take a walk."

Seto tried to say something else -nobody could interrupt Seto Kaiba- but Yami had already left the car.

There was a moment of silence before Pegasus started to laugh.

"Oh. . . an unspoken attraction!"

Mokuba tilted his head confused.

"Attraction? To that skinny little brat?!" Seto shouted outraged. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Pegasus smile innocently. "I was only asking a simple question, Kaiba-boy."

Seto had enough of it. He exited the carriage and slammed the door behind him. "Attraction. . . Ridiculous!" he murmured to himself.

The evening came and with it Bakura's evil spirits too. As they entered in the engine of the train the furnace started to overheat but nobody seemed to notice.

Meanwhile, Pegasus was wandering in the hallway and saw a couple of passengers comparing their passes. _There was something different,_ Pegasus noticed as he watched their documents.

"Last month the traveling papers were blue, but now they're red."

Pegasus gasped at passenger's words and walked fast to his compartment. Yami and Mokuba were sleeping -the first in a sitting position and the latter lying down on the seat- while Seto was observing his own travel papers.

"What?" Seto snapped as he saw Pegasus return in a hurry.

"It's what I hate about this government," Pegasus whined, waving his pass written in blue ink. "Everything's in red."

"Red?"

"I propose we move to the baggage car and quickly before the guards come!"

"I propose we get off this train," Seto replied, starting to take their luggage from the rack.

Looking out of the window, Kuriboh noticed a strange shadow outside and barked angrily at it. Bakura's spirits were flying next to their car and they glared right back at the puppy. Kuriboh growled and barked even louder, leaning on the window.

"Come on, Mokuba, wake up," Seto called his brother, shaking his arm.

Mokuba yawned and stood up with difficulty. "What is it?"

"We need to go, wake our _Grand_ _Duke_ ," Seto just told him with haste.

A bit confused Mokuba tried to wake up Yami. "Hey Yami, wake up."

Yami opened slowly his eyes. "What happened?"

"We need to go now!" Seto shouted impatiently and then left the compartment.

Mokuba shrugged at him and followed his brother. "Seto, wait!"

 _Oh, those Kaibas. . ._

Kuriboh continued to bark at the window as Yami put on his coat.

"Come on, Kuriboh," Yami said, grabbing his bag. He tried to leave the car but instead, he bumped into Seto's chest.

The shorter male glared at the taller one who didn't move. Blue eyes were challenging red-purple ones.

"I still want a rematch and you can't refuse," Seto said with a serious tone and then walked away.

After a moment of astonishment, Yami smirked and followed the other down the corridor. He was always available to teach Kaiba some lessons.

* * *

*Preferans it's a popular Russian game. Usually it is played with three-four people but it can be played with only two people too.


	5. Train - part 2

"Oh yes, this will do nicely," said Pegasus as he and the rest of the group reached the new car.

"The baggage car?" Mokuba wondered loudly, shivering since there wasn't any heat.

Being the last to enter the car, Yami closed the door and frowned at Seto. "There is nothing wrong with our papers, is there, Kaiba?"

Seto scowled and turned towards Yami as he settled his luggage. "Of course not," he said, maybe with too much sarcasm, but Seto preferred to cuddle with the mutt than admitting the truth. "It's just that I hate to mingle with all those peasants."

Feeling still something was off, Kuriboh rushed towards the door connecting the engine car and started to bark against it. Outside Bakura's spirits reached the coupler connecting the luggage car with the rest of the train and they blew it up. The force of the blast wiped out the door of the luggage car and the group was thrown to the floor with the luggage and other boxes.

"What the hell was that?!" Seto yelled from under a luggage.

"I don't know," Pegasus replied, standing up first. "But there goes the dining car," he added as the rest of the train was left behind them and the engine speeded up.

Yami tried to stand up but he found himself trapped under Seto's legs.

"Kaiba, get off of me!"

"It's what I'm trying to do!" Seto hissed back, trying to move away from the heavy box that was crushing his body. "It's not like I like to be on top of you!"

"Wait, I'll help you!" Mokuba said, aiding the two young men.

Kuriboh was still barking against the engine's door so Pegasus walked to him and peeked through the peephole.

"Kaiba-boy!"

"What now?" Seto snapped, finally able to stand up.

"I think someone has flambeed our engine," Pegasus informed them, seeing sparks and flames bursting out the chimney from behind the coal car.

The group moved forward and Pegasus opened the door.

"Something is not right," Seto said, removing his coat and giving it to Mokuba. He then jumped to the stepladder and grimaced when he felt the hot iron under his hands. "Wait here, I'll check out!" Seto ordered, not wanting anybody to disturb him.

He walked over the coal car and jumped into the empty cockpit, it was super- hot in there, everything looked incandescent. Seto had to shield his face with his arms from the heat as he tried to find a solution but it was too late. The thermostat blew up and the fire broke out of the furnace.

* * *

"We are going too fast!" Yami shouted to Pegasus.

Seto hadn't still come back and things were looking worse by the minute as the engine became faster. Mokuba looked worried for his brother but finally Seto came back to them.

"Nobody is driving this train and the engine is fried," Seto said angrily, once inside. "We have to jump!"

"What?!" Mokuba cried as Seto opened the loading door.

They looked down and saw the distant ground as the train was crossing a bridge.

"After you, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus mocked him.

"Fine," Seto growled, "then we'll uncouple the car."

At Seto's words, the spirits, hiding under the carriage, quickly went to car's couplers and weld them down so that it was impossible to disconnect them.

Seto stepped outside and frowned when he saw that the couplers were melted together. "Come on! I need an ax, a wrench, anything!"

Pegasus passed him a small hammer and Seto grimaced but he started to hit the metal.

Yami looked around to find something more useful and Kuriboh barked at him from the top of a box. Yami read the etiquette of the box (explosives) and grinned.

Meanwhile Seto continued to hit the metal with force but the head of the hammer broke off. He cursed and throw away the handle.

"There's gotta be something in there better than this!"

Yami answered handling him a dynamite with the fuse already lit up.

"That will work," Seto said with a smirk. He shoved the dynamite into the couples and ran inside, hiding behind a pile of luggage with the others. "What did they teach you in the orphanage?" he asked impressed to Yami.

The dynamite exploded and the two wagons finally parted apart but Bakura's ghost didn't give up, they raced off the car and flew to the next bridge. In the blast, the front of the luggage car had been blown away and now Seto, Mokuba, and Yami were trying to extinguish the few flames with their coats as Pegagus tried to pull the wheel with no much success.

"The brakes are out!"

"Turn harder!" Seto yelled.

Pegasus tried but instead, the wheel came off. "Whoopsie." Pegasus smiled, embarrassed, while Seto glared at him, Mokuba gasped horrified and Yami sighed.

"Don't worry, Mokuba," Seto said, trying to assure his brother, "we've got plenty of track. We'll just coast to a stop."

Suddenly the car shuddered and Seto stumbled again on the floor followed by the others. Down towards the next bridge, the spirits joined together in one being and broke the bridge in half before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The group stood up and stared dumbstruck at the now crumbled bridge.

"You were saying, Kaiba?" Yami asked, his eyes mocking him.

 _I will show you_ , Seto thought with a scowl as he started to look around to find a new solution. He grinned when he spotted a bunch of think chains. "Come on Pegasus, I have an idea," he said, grabbing the chains to edge of the car.

Pegasus sighed and sat down on a box. "I'm so exhausted," he muttered, smiling at Yami. "Could you help him please, Yami-boy?"

* * *

Seto climbed out of the train and lowered himself underneath the carriage. "Hand me the chain!" he said, raising his head. He grimaced as he spotted Yami instead of Pegasus. "Why is it always you?"

"Pegasus doesn't feel well," Yami said, ignoring Seto's banter. "Let's just get with this over it."

Seto cursed his business partner's lazy ass and took the chain annoyed. As he hooked it onto the undercarriage a metal piece broke off from under the train and rolled towards him. Seto dodged the plate just in time, losing his grip, but a firm hand grabbed his one and helped him to climb back to train. Once he got up, Seto raised his face and met Yami's gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a metallic sound distracted them. They looked down and saw pieces of metal shattering a tree on the side of the rails.

"And to think that could have been you," Yami said, getting inside.

"I had the situation under control," Seto replied annoyed and Yami glanced up at the ceiling.

Time was almost out, the train's cars were quickly reaching the gorge.

"That's it then," Pegasus said to Mokuba as Yami and Seto pushed the chain of the car. "Brace yourselves!"

The hook of the long chain bounced several times before it anchored to a railroad tie, but the carriage was too heavy for it and the rail broke down. The car got separated from the railroad and turned sideways on the track, sliding through the snow.

After taking their luggage, the group reached the edge of the train that faced the safest part of the landscape.

"Well, this is our stop," Pegasus announced.

"Seto, are you sure of this?" Mokuba asked, insecure.

"My calculations tell me that we'll not break our necks."

Mokuba didn't look relieved at his brother's words.

"It will be fine," Yami stepped in with Kuriboh in his arms, "the snow is soft and it will be like jumping on a feather bed."

Mokuba forced a smile uncertain but nodded. Seto took Mokuba's hand and with a shout, they all jumped off and fell safe in the snow bank.

The engine plunged over the broken bridge, followed by the cart, and exploded into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.

"I hate trains," Seto said angrily as they all stood up. "We'll never take the train ever again."

Well, Yami, Pegagus and Mokuba couldn't not agree with him.

* * *

"No!" screamed Bakura, pounding the stone table furiously. He couldn't believe it, that damn brat had survived again!

"You should take it easy," Marik said, trying to calm his master without much result.

"How could they let him escape?!" Bakura continued to yell, smashing a skull and everything in sight.

Marik rolled his eyes at his master's dramatic attitude. The bat couldn't really say he was surprised about the result.

Bakura suddenly stopped to yell and started to laugh maniacally. Oh, but he will not give up, he had actually a new better plan now, something more enticing, something really cruel. . .


	6. You just have to learn

"How are we getting to Paris, Seto?"

"We will get on a boat in Germany."

"Then we're walking to Germany?"

"No, Mokuba. We will take a bus."

The train had left them in the middle of nowhere, so they had to walk for a while to reach the next bus station. Luckily the weather had started to become warmer, the snow had melted and the landscape looked more friendly with the arrival of spring.

Now they were resting near a bridge in the middle of the woods.

"Oh, I can't wait to reach Paris!" Pegasus said enthusiastically, feeling inspired by beautiful spring day. "The cousine, the wine and of course to meet the beautiful Miss Valentine."

"Can't you be quiet?!" hissed Seto.

They had agreed to not talk about Mai Valentine before reaching Paris.

He gave Pegasus a warning look, but the damage was already done.

"Who is Miss Valentine?" asked Yami.

"Who is Miss Valentine?" Pegasus repeated, pretending to be now clueless.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You are hiding something."

Seto touched his temple exasperated. And now they were obligated to tell him. "She is Solomon Muto's first cousin."

"But I thought we were going to see Muto himself," Yami said confused. "Why are we going to see his cousin?"

Pegasus started humming and walked away, leaving Seto to deal with it.

"Nobody gets near old Muto without convincing Mai Valentine first," Seto answered finally.

Yami's eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted. "No," he said, determined. "Nobody told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duke."

"Look-"

"I will not lie to them!"

"You don't know it's a lie! What if it's true?" Seto countered, stepping before Yami.

Yami glared at Seto and crossed his arms.

"Ok, so it's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I thought this was something you had to see through to the end. I didn't make you for a quitter!"

"I'm not! But look at me, Kaiba!" Yami shouted, poiting at his ragged clothes, "I am not exactly grand duke material here!"

Yami walked past Seto and stormed off.

Seto couldn't believe that Yami was going to give up in this way. He was going to follow him but his brother stopped him.

"Please, give him a moment," Mokuba told him. "Or you will make things worse right now."

Seto growled and he sat down on a rock, falling into a brooding silence.

Yami joined Pegasus up to the bridge and leaned on the wooden rail.

"You know, Kaiba-boy is not so bad," Pegasus assured. "He just gets very passionate when he is involved in something he cares about."

Yami didn't answer, he just watched his own reflection on the clear water.

Pegasus could feel different thoughts crossing Yami's mind.

"Tell me, Yami-boy. What do you see?"

Yami looked up and shrugged. "It's not important."

"I really wish to know," Pegasus replied kindly.

Yami looked back at his own reflection. "Nobody," he admitted. "I see a nobody with no past and no future."

Pegasus smiled softly. "Oh, but I see an engaging and fiery young man, who, on occasion, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world," he said with a serious voice, "and I have known my share of royalty."

Pegasus peeked over his shoulder before continued. "You see, my boy, I've traveled a lot and I've been plenty of times a guest of the Imperial Court."

Yami's lips turned up in a small smile.

"Seto, wait!"

Seto was tired of waiting, they had already lost a lot of time, so ignoring his brother's words, he reached the bridge and leaned over Yami.

"Well, are you ready to become the Grand Duke Atem?"

Yami grimaced and walked away while Pegasus and Mokuba gave Seto a scolding look.

"What?"

Pegasus shook his head and turned to Yami. "There is nothing left for you back there, Yami. Everything is in Paris."

Yami played with his necklace. Pegasus was right, there was nothing for him back in Russia. But, could he do it? Act like royalty? It felt wrong to become someone he wasn't but he had come this far. This was his only chance.

Yami smiled to himself and turned around.

"Fine, then start your teaching."

* * *

 _The brat is a fast learner_ , Seto had to admit it. In a short time, he had learned the whole family history, the royal protocol, favorite and least favorite food, how to horse ride and all those stupid things royals do.

By the time they had reached the harbor, Yami had learned almost everything he needed to know.

"Here, I bought you something," Seto said to Yami, giving him a paper bag.

They were alone out in the hallway after the ship, that will take them to France, had sailed.

Yami picked inside the bag curiously. "What is it?"

"A decent suit."

"A suit?"

"You can't show up with those rags for clothes."

Seto expected to get an angry look but instead, Yami smiled.

"Thank you, Kaiba."

Seto rolled his eyes and walked away. "Just go wear them."

That same evening, on the ship's deck, Seto and Pegasus were playing chess while Mokuba watched them when Yami showed up. He was wearing his new fitting outfit, a three-peace dark purple suit with a black shirt, but instead of wearing the jacket normally, Yami had put it over his shoulder, like it was a cape.

"Wow Yami, you look awesome," Mokuba said, eyes shining with admiration.

"Marvellous!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"This is not the way you were a jacket," Seto complained while giving Yami a once-over.

The old clothes had hidden a lot the well-shaped body.

Pegasus clapped his hands and stood up. "And now you are you're dressed for a ball, you will learn to dance for one as well." He looked at Seto and raised a hand. "Kaiba-boy."

"Absolutely not," Seto protested, "I don't dance." He was waiting to play against the brat after he beat Pegasus not to dance with him!

"But Seto you are a good dancer," Mokuba observed, remembering the dance lessons their adoptive father made him do.

"Oh, don't tell me you are embarrassed, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus teased him.

"Fine," Seto snapped, standing up. "But I will lead."

Seto took rudely Yami's hand and placed his own hand on his waist. Yami stood there for a moment uncertain.

"You have to put your hand on my shoulder," Seto instructed.

Yami sighed and did as he said.

"And one, two, three. One, two, three." Pegasus set the pace and the two young men started to dance.

It was a bit awkward at first, maybe more than a bit. Yami had never danced before and Seto wasn't the kindest of the dancers. But soon their steps began to be synchronized and Pegasus' instruction was just a faint echo.

The sun had started to set behind, painting the sky with shades of red, orange and pink.

"The suit looks fine," Seto muttered suddenly.

"You think so?" asked Yami with a little smirk.

Seto snorted. "It was good on the hanger," he just said. The " _it looks even better on you"_ was left unsaid.

Yami smiled knowingly at him as they continued to dance.

 _Was this a good idea?_ Pegasus asked himself as he watched with Mokuba the pair dance from afar. He just hoped it didn't end all with broken hearts.

Yami and Seto started to slow down as the sun was almost gone.

"I'm feeling dizzy," Yami uttered.

"Kind of light headed?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, me too," Seto said, slowing down. "Maybe it is from spinning so much around."

They stopped to dance and stared into each other eyes, still holding hands.

"Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped."

"Yami, I. . ."

"Yes?"

It was like they were under a spell. Seto slowly leaned over and Yami did the same when suddenly Kuriboh barked.

Seto opened his eyes, that he didn't even realize he'd closed, and stepped back like he was burned. "You're doing fine," he said coldly to Yami and left the deck.

Yami just watched with eyes full of confusion as Seto walked out of his sight. Pegasus and Mokuba sighed defeated while Kuriboh continued to bark.


	7. Storm and nightmare

Later that night the group was back in their cabin. An unexpected storm had come and made the ship swaying back and forth.

Strangely the one who was already sleeping was Seto. Yami, Pegasus, and Mokuba were all sitting on the floor as they prepared to go to bed.

"I feel so sick," Pegasus whined, looking a little green. "I'll never get used to traveling."

"Do you want to go to the ship's Doctor?" Yami asked.

"Oh no! I will just need to sleep," Pegasus answered, raising his gaze. "Just a little envious, I can't believe that Kaiba-boy is already asleep."

Mokuba smiled at his brother sleeping form in the bunk bed he shared with him. "I'm happy that he is finally resting, usually for him it's hard to sleep."

Kuriboh was snooping around their luggage when suddenly the ship tilted making him fall with a bag. A strange object came out of the bag, the puppy sniffed at it curiously and picked it up with his mouth, waving his tail happily to his master.

"What do you have there?" Yami asked, patting Kuriboh's head as he took the offered item.

A golden pyramid. It looked familiar. Yami looked at the item with great interest. That same melody he had remembered at the palace came back at his mind.

"Pretty jewellery box, isn't it?" Pegasus commented.

"Jewellery box?" Yami wondered loudly. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Something else. . . something special," Yami suggested, entranced by the pyramid, "something to do with a secret."

Yami smiled when Kuriboh licked his feet, interrupting his thoughts.

"My brother found it a while ago," Mokuba told him, "but he didn't tell me where or what it is."

"So, he doesn't know either what it is?"

"It needs a special key to be opened."

"Well, it's time to call it night, boys," Pegasus interrupted them as he climbed in the other bunk bed.

Yami looked a last time at the box before he put it back into the bag and went to sleep with Kuriboh.

"Goodnight, boys," Pegasus murmured.

"'night!" answered Mokuba with a yawn.

Yami replied as well and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the sway of the ship.

* * *

"There he is, master. Sound sleep in his little bed," Marik said as they observed the young man with Bakura's magic.

Bakura grinned. He was waiting this moment since the group had embarked the ship. "And pleasant dreams to you, Prince. I'll get inside your mind, where you can't escape me." He chuckled and waved his hand, sending his spirits to the ship.

* * *

Bakura's spirits reached the cabin, creeping from under the door, and floated around the room in search of their target. As they found Yami they started to circle around his head and entered in his mind.

 _It is a beautiful sunny day and Yami is laying on a soft meadow. He is enjoying the sun kissing his skin when someone calls him. Yami opens his eyes and stands up, seeing a little girl who looks familiar. She smiles and waves her hand, sending to him colored butterflies._

Unconscious, Yami stood up with eyes still closed and a smile on his lips. He got out of the bed and followed the evil spirits, sleepwalking out of the room. Feeling the bed empty, Kuriboh woke up and started to bark when the door closed behind his master.

The puppy tried to open the door but it was impossible without help, so he jumped on Mokuba's bed, trying to wake him up.

Yami continued to walk and climbed the stairs to the deck with the storm rocking the ship violently.

 _"_ _Come on!" the girl urges as Yami follows her._

 _They climb a small hill and continue to walk through the field. Yami can see three young males in the distance, smiling to him. They raise their hands at his direction and then jump off the cliff._

A wave made Yami slide back against the ship's railing, making him almost fall into the dark waters, but fortunately, he managed to stay upright still trapped in his dream.

Back in the cabin, Kuriboh still tried to wake up Mokuba who continued ardently to ignore him.

"Make this stupid dog shut up!" Seto shouted angrily.

Crying, Kuriboh started to pull on Mokuba's shirt, making finally the boy stand up.

"Kuriboh, what is it?" Mokuba asked sleepy, grabbing the puppy.

Kuriboh sniffled and tried to get out of Mokuba's grip to get on Yami's bed. Mokuba shifted his gaze, right when a thunder illuminated the room and saw the bed empty.

"Yami?"

Mokuba stood up.

"Seto!"

"What do you want now, Mokuba?"

"Yami is not in his bed!"

Kuriboh started to crawl against the closed door, telling them that his master went outside.

Seto grunted and jumped out of his bed.

 _Why has the brat to be such a pain in the neck?_

"You stay here I'll go looking for him!" he ordered.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Mokuba grimaced and sat down on his bed as he brother ran outside.

Pegasus continued to sleep like a rock.

On the deck, Yami climbed on the rail of the board, holding a guideline to balance himself.

 _Yami is at the edge of the cliff and sees the previous young males swimming in the company of an older man now._

 _"_ _Hello, son!" the man greets him._

 _Yami smiles back._ _"_ _Hello!"_

 _"_ _Jump in! Jump!" the man tells him, cheerfully._

 _"_ _Yeah, follow me!" the little girl shrieks and jumps down, splashing the others._

 _Yami laughs._

Seto reached the deck and struggled to stay upright as the storm raged on. The rocking of the ship and the waves across the deck caused him to slip various time.

"Yami!" Seto shouted, looking around for him.

 _When he will find the brat he will give him a piece of his mind!_

A big wave hit Seto but he managed to climb on the crow's nest to have a better look around the ship. His eyes widened when he spotted Yami at the edge of the ship ready to jump down.

"Stop!" Seto yelled. "Yami, no!"

Yami hesitated for a moment.

 _What is happening?_

 _The young males and the girl have disappeared._

 _The kind man's smile changes to an evil grin as a lion tale comes out of his back._

 _"_ _Yes, jump!" the man hisses, "the curse must be fulfilled!"_

 _The peaceful landscape has gone, the clear waters turn into a ditch of red skulls and the clear sky becomes black as the old man's features mutes in the form of a devil, becoming bigger and bigger._

 _Yami takes a step back but he finds himself trapped on a column of skulls and bones, surrounded by three smaller demons._

 _"_ _Jump!" the bigger demon repeats, towering over him._

 _One of his minions' grabs Yami by the arm, scratching his skin. Yami screams for the pain and tries to get free but another demon attacks him from behind._

Seto grabbed Yami around the waist in time before he fell in the sea and dragged him back on the deck while Yami fought back to get free.

"Stop to move, you idiot!"

Once he set foot on the ground, Seto put Yami down and turned him around. Yami's eyes were closed and Seto realized now that the young man had sleepwalked out there. _Next time he will tie him on his bed with a chain!_

"Yami, wake up!" he shouted, shaking him. "Wake up!"

Yami finally opened his eyes and stared at Seto with a shocked face.

"The curse!" he gasped.

"Curse? What the hell are you talking about?!" Seto demanded. "You were almost falling off the ship!"

"I don't-" Yami looked uncertain, still trembling under the harsh weather. "I keep seeing faces," he said, lowering his gaze, "so many faces. . ."

It was strange to see him so down, well almost dying in your sleep wasn't a great experience. Seto didn't know how to comfort people and never cared about it. He only remembered that when Mokuba had nightmares, he liked to come to his bed and being hugged.

Seto sighed and wrapped an arm around the young man's smaller frame. Yami froze for a moment but didn't oppose and instead, he leaned his face on Seto's chest.

"It was just a stupid nightmare," Seto said softly, stroking Yami's back. "Nothing to worry about."

This was the second time that one of them had almost died. If Seto didn't know better he would have believed that someone was trying to kill them, or better Yami.

* * *

Bakura observed the image before him feeling the rage burning under his skin.

"No! No! No!" he repeated, stretching out his neck and hitting his head against the ceiling.

Marik didn't dare to say " _I told you so"_ but he felt sorry for him, almost.

"Easy, Master. This is no time to lose your head."

Bakura finally stopped. "You're right," he said, lowering his head back on his body, "I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever." The man's head sunk inside his body as he continued to mutter to himself.

"Bakura?" Marik called him, peeking inside his master's robe.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Marik," Bakura affirmed. "I'll have to kill him myself. In person."

Marik blinked. "What, you mean physically?"

"You know what they say. If you want something done right," Bakura said, standing up but since he couldn't see nothing he hit a wall.

"But that means, going topside," Marik observed, getting Bakura's head out of his body, backward.

"Exactly." Bakura fixed his head back on his place with a loud crack. "I have so many fond memories of Paris-" a poor bug was on his shoulder and Bakura crushed it with his hand"-and killing the last son of Aknamkanon with my own hands, will be so delicious."

Bakura laughed with satisfaction, throwing away the bug.

"Well, time to go."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart! How do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?" Marik asked him.

"I thought we'd take the train," Bakura said, grinning.

He raised his ring and thunder and lightning started to form around his feet. Marik had just the time to grasp Bakura's robe before the madman departed away like a rocket through the ceiling and left the Limbo.


	8. Paris

"Ah yes, I remember so well . . ." a young man said, dressed in fine clothes.

Solomon took a deep breath.

Today another impostor had come pretending to be his lost nephew. He was so tired of it. He could tell with only one look that the young's man hair was dyed, replicating the Muto's typical colors. Plus, his dark purple eyes were too much different from those of Atem. He couldn't understand how his young cousin Mai and her husband but also Yugi's best friend, Joey, could have fallen for it. Well, he couldn't really blame them, they'd never seen Atem in person and old black and white pictures and paintings weren't a good reference.

Even Yugi was starting to look annoyed at the man's talking.

"Uncle Hassan was from Moscow, Uncle Bobasa was from Odessa. And every spring-"

"We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday," Solomon interrupted him, raising from his chair. "Haven't you anything better to do?" he said, dismissing him.

The young man looked startled. "But I-"

"Come on, man," said Joey, clapping the impostor by the shoulder and leading him out of the room. "Time to leave now, yes? Goodbye."

"No more, no more" Solomon muttered to himself, exhausted, while Yugi looked defeated.

Téa entered the room, bringing a tray of biscuits and a kettle. "I guess it didn't go well?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head and Téa gave him a sad look.

"I must say, I'm so sorry," Mai apologized and then looked angrily at her husband. "But I'd told Joey that he didn't look right to me."

"Hey!" Joey squeaked. "You also thought that one surely was real. Well, he was real I mean, he was human of course but not our real."

Mai rolled her eyes at Joey's babbling and cut him off. "We won't be fooled next time!" she said with determination. "No, I'm going to think of really hard questions."

Solomon shook his head. "No," he decided. "My heart can't take it anymore, I will see no more boys claiming to be Atem." He stood up, looking at the photo on the desk portraying his lost nephew. Tired, he turned the frame down.

"Well, have a good evening ladies and gentlemen."

Solomon walked out of the room and left the youngster alone.

"Yugi, you can't permit it," Joey said, breaking the silence. "There is still a chance!"

"I can't make him change idea," Yugi answered, fiddling with his cup of tea. "And I don't think I can do this anymore either."

"Yugi. . ."

"Every time we think it is the good one but it never is, maybe we have just to accept that he is gone."

It always hurt more and more to see another person come here and pretend to be his lost cousin.

Téa patted gently Yugi's shoulder. "Whatever you decide, we'll always be here for you."

Joey and Mai nodded in agreement and Yugi's lips turned up in a little smile.

"Thank you, guys."

* * *

Finally, they had reached France. After the board had docked in the early morning at Le Havre, the group took a cab to reach Paris.

Seto and Yami had agreed without words to keep the details about what happened the previous night on the deck of the ship to themselves.

Now they made use of the few hours drive by revising Yami's lessons.

"Where is Uncle Bobasa from?" Seto asked.

"What if Mai doesn't recognize me?" Yami asked back.

He was wearing the new suite Seto'd given to him and he felt a bit too squeezed in it now that it was time to meet Mr. Muto's cousin.

"She will," Pegasus assured him. "You're Atem."

"I'm sure you will make it," added Mokuba with an encouraging smile.

"It's just that. . ." Yami trailed off and looked out the car window.

 _What if he will forget something important during the meeting? They had filled him with too much information in the last days._

Seto groaned impatiently. "What?"

Yami glared at Seto and crossed his arms.

"Days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime."

"That's why you got me," Seto said smugly. "Now, where was Uncle Bobosa from?"

Yami's brows knitted in a frown. This was the only one he always forgot and Seto knew this.

"Moscow?"

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Paris.

First, they settled in the hotel where they left their luggage and then they went to meet Mai Valentine. The cab left them before a huge Victorian house in the middle of the city. There were only fancy houses in the neighborhood, all with nice gardens.

Mokuba's mouth was opened in wonder while Seto looked around annoyed. Pegasus walked up to front door and knocked. Yami refrained to touch his necklace hidden inside his shirt and stood behind the group.

A dark blond haired man opened the door. " _Bonjour,_ " he greeted them politely, eying them curiously.

"Hello, I'm an old friend of Miss Valentine!"

"Miss?" The man frowned.

"Yes, now can you call your Mistress?" Seto requested impatient.

"What?" the man shouted, "I'm not a servant!"

"You could have fooled me."

The man's face became red from anger. "You-"

"Joey? Who is there?"

A young woman with long blond hair appeared behind the man.

"Pegasus! Long time no see!"

"And you are always beautiful as a rose, Miss Valentine."

The woman laughed. "It's not Miss anymore and I have told you a thousand of times to call me Mai."

"Oh," Pegasus gasped surprised, "so I assume that this young man is. . ."

"Yes, her husband," said the man in question. "Joey Wheeler."

Mokuba could have sworn that his chin had looked squared for a second.

"I'm really sorry for my friend rudeness."

"We are not here to know about their marital status," Seto said roughly.

"Kaiba-boy-"

"He is not wrong," Mai asserted, "I'm curious why you are here but unlike someone else we've still manners so please first come in."

The group followed the couple inside and Kuriboh tried to get in too but Seto, smiling devilishly, slammed the door shut in front off the pup. Kuriboh whined a little but then he jumped to the window box and pressed his face against the glass.

Pegasus and the others took place in the living room and Mai asked the actual maid to prepare the tea.

"This is my business partner Seto Kaiba." Seto raised his chin as Pegasus introduced them. "His little brother Mokuba and here," Pegasus gestured to Yami. "May I present his imperial highness, the Grand Duke Atem."

Joey and Mai's eyes widened when they settled for the first time on Yami.

Yami felt a bit awkward but he stayed composed as the woman observed him like a hawk.

"Oh my god," Joey said stunned, "he just looks like Yu-"

"He certainly does look like Atem," Mai interrupted him, giving her husband a pointed look. "But so did many of the others."

The couple had a brief conversation held only with their eyes. In the end Joey sighed and nodded, taking a sit on a couch.

"So, where were you born?" Mai asked Yami without wasting time.

"At the Peterhoff Palace," Yami answered promptly.

"Correct."

"And how does Atem like his tea?"

"I don't like tea, just hot water and lemon."

"Good."

Mai spent most of the evening asking Yami question about all his life, tastes and family history and Yami answered all of them. Kuriboh, still outside, had ruined all the flowers of the window's box in boredom.

"Finally, you'll most likely find this an impertinent question but indulge me," Mai said with a little smirk. "How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"

Seto looked away, rubbing a hand over his eyes. How could they have forgotten something so important? That was it, game over.

Yami was silent for a moment. An old memory came back to him. "There was a boy, a boy who worked in the palace," he said, focussing on the memory before it vanished. "He opened a wall. . ."

Seto tensed up at the words.

 _It couldn't be . . ._

Yami chuckled humorlessly when realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, that's crazy, walls opening."

Seto stared at Yami with a shocked face. It was him, it really was him.

"So, is he the prince?" Pegasus asked eagerly.

Mai shrugged casually. "Oh well, he answered every question."

"You hear that, boy, you did it!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Good job," Joey said, clapping his hands. He then put a palm before his mouth and turned towards Yami. "Between you and me, I know there was something special-"

"Joey!" Mai shushed him.

"Fine, fine!"

Yami's eyes shined with happiness.

Mokuba high fived him and then looked around to celebrate with his brother but Seto wasn't in the room.

"So, when do we go and see Solomon Muto?" asked Pegasus.

Mai sighed. "I'm afraid you don't."

"But why?"

"Mr. Muto simply won't allow it."

"Now Mai," interjected Joey. "Surely we can think of some way to arrange a brief meeting with Solomon and Yugi."

"Please," added Pegasus.

Mai rested her chin on her hand and then smiled. "Do you like ballets?"

Yami tilted his head confused by the question and Mai smirked.

"A friend of ours and the Muto's is a ballet dancer at the Paris Opera and she is performing tonight. We never miss a spectacle," Mai said, winking.

Pegasus grinned as he understood the meaning behind her words.

* * *

Seto had gone outside. He had to breath fresh air to think clearly.

Yami was the prince. The boy he had made escape that night a long time ago. Seto felt a fool for the first time in his life, the evidence had always been there and he had wanted to ignore it.

His appearance, his shadowy story and attitude. . . How could he had been so blind? The true was like a punch in the guts, he should have known it! Yami- no Atem had lost his memory ten years ago, exactly when the prince had disappeared.

 _But now he really found his family. . ._ Seto grimaced at the thought.

Mokuba walked out of the house and found Seto brooding outside.

"Big brother, we did it!"

When Seto didn't answer Mokuba arched an eyebrow.

"Seto? Everything all right?"

Pegasus reached them outside with a big smile. "We're going to see the Mutos tonight!" he announced, patting Seto's shoulder. "We're going to get the ten million rubles! We are going to be-" Pegasus trailed off and just let go a dreamy sigh.

Seto pushed Pegasus away from him. "Pegasus, he is _really_ the prince," he snapped but Pegasus didn't listen to him.

Mokuba looked confused at Seto's words but he was distracted by Pegasus who grabbed him from behind, spinning him around.

"Pegasus, put me down!"

"Yami was extraordinary," Pegasus continued, letting go of Mokuba. "I almost believed him!"

"Mai and Joey want to take us shopping for the ballet," Yami informed them as he walked outside. "This is really kind from them!"

"What another wonderful notice!" Pegasus grinned, "shopping in Paris, can you believe it?"

"Tsk." Seto made a sour face.

Everyone was excited by the events of the day but the only one who felt frustrated was Seto.

He couldn't understand it. He should be enthusiastic, they will meet Solomon Muto and get the money he had always wanted. Hadn't been this plane since the beginning? Nothing changed now that he knew Yami was really the grand Duke Atem.

Seto's eyes fell on Yami who was talking with Pegasus.

But then why did he feel betrayed by the events?

* * *

Mai dragged them to the Parisian's shops, guiding them through the most important boutiques of Paris. She and Pegasus got along very well and by the time they left the stores everyone was dressed in fine expensive clothes.

Paris was full of life and Joey was having fun in pointing out all the titbits since he never had the chance to introduce the city to new people.

After shopping and seeing the city, the group went at the Moulin Rouge and then to see fireworks on the top of the Tour Eiffel.

This was Yami's favorite part. The city's view was beautiful from the top of the tower and the fireworks were the icing on the cake.

He had made it. He was in Paris and he will meet his family at the Opera tonight. His dream was finally becoming true. Yami felt his heartbeat in sync with the fireworks' burst.

He had to thank his new friends for this. It was thanks to them that he had made it. Especially Seto, if it weren't for him last night. . .

Yami looked at Seto who was a few inches away from him. The young man was watching the fireworks like everybody else but the look on his eyes seemed distant. . . Like he wasn't really watching the fireworks.

Feeling someone looking at him Seto turned around and met Yami's gaze.

So much for avoiding him all the evening. He hated him, he _loathed_ him, because Seto realized that after Yami will reunite with his family, he will never see him again. And Seto hated himself more because _what had he thought?_ That after this charade Yami would have stayed? He was being pathetic, there wasn't a reason for Yami to stay with them, _with him,_ his life was not here in Paris.

Yami flashed him a smile before looking back at the fireworks and Seto pressed his lips in a thin line.

 _Yeah. . ._ he will just grab the money and take his leave.


	9. Downfall at the Opera

That night Paris glowered with it bright lights under the clear night sky.

Mokuba, Seto, and Pegasus were outside the

Opera, waiting for Yami who was in the car with Mai and Joey. All three were wearing the classic black tailcoat suit with a white shirt, a black cloak, and a classic top hat.

Mokuba sighed when another car passed by and looked at Seto.

His brother was sitting on the stairs that lead to the entrance with his elbows leaning on his knees and hands interlocked under his chin. Seto wasn't exactly a talkative person when it came to small talk but he had been strangely quiet since that afternoon, he'd rarely opened his mouth to say sharp remarks. Mokuba could tell there was something off. Seto could be very oblivious to his own feelings but Mokuba could see right through his wall. He'd seen the fond looks his brother gave Yami. Now that he thought about it. . .

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, sitting beside his brother.

"What?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier."

Seto raised an eyebrow and Mokuba continued.

"About Yami being really the prince. . ."

"Well, we know now that he is the prince," Pegasus said without showing any doubt.

Seto scowled. "No, you don't know!" he snapped, standing up. "I was the boy in the palace. The one who opened the wall." His voice became less aggressive with each word. "He's the real thing."

Pegasus' mouth hanged open as the words sunk in while Mokuba felt any left enthusiasm wash away. He finally understood his brother's strange behaviour because. . .

"That means Yami-boy has found his family!"

Seto bit his lower lip and turned away.

"We have found the heir to the Russian throne!" Pegasus continued with wonder but then he stopped when nobody seemed happy. Understanding, Pegasus gave the older Kaiba a sympathetic look. "And you. . ."

"Will walk out of his life forever," Seto finished, rushing down the stairs with a determinate pace.

"But Seto!" Mokuba protested, going after him.

"Kaiba-boy-"

Seto raised a hand and interrupted their protests. "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed."

"You've got to tell him," Pegasus said with a stern expression.

"Tell me what?"

Seto turned around while Mokuba and Pegasus looked over his shoulder. Yami had arrived and was staring at them curiously. Mai and Joey were only a few steps away from him. He was wearing the same classic black suit and coat as them but his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"How-" Seto stuttered, caught off guard.

"How good you look tonight," Mokuba chimed in, scratching the back of his neck.

Seto glared at his brother, feeling his face warm up, and Mokuba smiled cheekily.

"Uhm, thanks," Yami replied, shifting his weight.

Mai glanced at the two young men from behind and smirked.

"Well, can we go now?" Joey asked, unaware of the awkward situation.

"So, you finally found a parking space, _Chauffeur_?"

Only Seto could make sound everything like an insult. Since they had discovered that Joey had once been Mai's driver he took any possibility to mock him.

Joey growled and raised a fist but Mai grabbed him by the coat.

"Stop being children and now let's go."

* * *

The inside of the Opera was marvelous as the outside. The hall was crowded, people chatted around the place as they waited for the spectacle to begin.

Yami started to climb the stairs leading to the seats that Mai had booked for them. He stopped halfway up the staircase and looked down at Seto who was giving his coat to the valet. When Seto raised his gaze their eyes locked. They stood there, looking at each other. Amethyst eyes drowning in sapphire ones.

Mokuba gave his brother a little nudge when he didn't still move. Seto lowered his head and rolled his eyes when Mokuba had an amused expression.

Mai and Joey departed from the group since they watched the spectacle with the Mutos and agreed to meet later at their private box.

"Very nice," Pegasus commented as they entered in their balcony.

Yami and Seto took the first two sits and Mokuba and Pegasus sat behind them.

Seto put out the opera-glasses and looked around the crow. He smirked when he spotted his target. "Look there," he whispered, handing Yami the glasses. "That's them."

At the opposite side of their box, Solomon Muto was sitting beside his nephew Yugi as they chatted with Mai, Joey and another brown-haired man.

They looked happy. . . Yami lowered the glasses. _Please let them remember me,_ he thought as the lights dulled down and the Cinderella ballet started.

Yami wasn't able to concentrate on the spectacle, he became gradually more distracted and unfocused. He sat up straight and gripped the arms of his chair.

Suddenly Seto's hand covered his own and Yami blinked at the action.

"Just calm down," Seto whispered, leaning closer. "It'll be fine."

Yami stared at Seto in surprise but then he nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat, without pulling his hand away from Seto's grasp.

Seto knew this wasn't the time for sentimentally but he smiled when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly.

Finally the intermission came. The curtain closed and the light came up.

"The time has come," said Seto, standing up.

He turned around and arched a brow. Pegasus was chatting with a young lady while Mokuba was asleep on his seat.

"I told him this wasn't a place for children."

"Don't worry, Kaiba-boy, I will look after your little brother," Pegasus said, winking, and added, "good luck Yami-boy, I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thank you, Pegasus," Yami answered with a confident smile.

"Humph, luck doesn't exist," muttered Seto disgusted. "And now let's go."

Seto left the box and Yami shook his head fondly as he went after him.

* * *

The pair made their way through the crowd with a fast pace and arrived before the private box Mai had told them about.

"Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly," Seto said.

He went to the door but Yami stopped him.

"Kaiba, wait."

"Don't tell me you are scared," Seto mocked him.

"It's not about that," Yami replied, folding his arms.

Seto moved away from the door. "Then what?"

"Look, we've been through a lot together." Yami dropped his head, trying to find the right words. "And I just wanted to. . ."

"Yes?" Seto asked eagerly.

"Well, thank you I guess," Yami said, giving Seto a half-smile. "Yes, thank you for everything."

Seto felt disappointed but he didn't let show it. "You can thank me later," he answered sharply. He turned away and entered the room, not noticing he had left the door opened.

Yami sighed and waited outside.

* * *

As accorded Mai was waiting for them. Joey was also there, chatting with the other brown-haired man, while Solomon was sitting alone on the balcony. There were no traces of Yugi.

Joey nodded to Seto while the other man gave him a curious look. Seto ignored them both.

"Yugi isn't here now," Mai informed him quietly.

"Doesn't matter, lets' keep going," whispered Seto and then raised his voice to let Solomon hear him, "please inform Mr. Muto that I have found his grandson, the Grand Duke Atem, he's waiting to see him just outside the door."

Mai smiled knowingly and played her act. "I'm very sorry, young man, but Mr. Muto will see no one," she said, leading Seto to the balcony.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duke Atem to last me a lifetime," Solomon stated bitter, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Mai grimaced. "You better go."

Solomon was usually a nice man but it seemed like he wasn't in the right mood tonight.

"Please, let me just-" Seto started, not moving away.

Solomon turned around tiredly. "Now if you'll excuse me I wish to live the remainder of my life in peace."

"Come, I'll see you to the door," Mai said, closing the curtain.

She walked away to the exit but Seto didn't follow her and instead stepped into the balcony. "Mr. Muto, I intend you no harm," he uttered like a perfect actor, sitting beside Solomon. "My name is Seto Kaiba, I used to work at the palace."

"Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say," Solomon replied amused as he stood up.

"Wait!" Seto said, stopping his path. "I'm not done."

"I know what you're after," Solomon affirmed, "I've seen it before, men who train young men in the royal ways."

Solomon left the balcony and Seto trailed after him.

If the old man through he gave up so easily he was deeply wrong.

"But Mr. Muto, if you will just listen-"

"Haven't _you_ been listening? I've had enough!" Solomon interrupted him, losing his patience.

Outside Yami could hear the voices argue now. He frowned and leaned closer to the door, listening carefully to Solomon's rant.

"I don't care how much you have fashioned this boy to look like him, sound like him or act like him. In the end, it never is him!"

"This time it is him!" Seto insisted.

"Seto Kaiba," Solomon said to himself thoughtfully and then pointed an accusing finger at Seto. "I've heard of you. You're that conman from St. Petersburg, who was holding auditions to find an Atem look-a-like."

Yami stiffened. The words made his blood ran cold.

The brown-haired man whistled. "Really, man?"

"What?!" Mai shrilled outraged.

"I know there was something fishy about him," Joey commented.

Seto ignored the accusations and kept a cool head even though his instincts told him to strangle them.

"But Mr. Muto, we've come all the way from Russia just to see you."

"And others have come from Timbuktu," Solomon replied unimpressed, sitting on the couch.

For once Seto wasn't thinking about the money.

"No, it's not that, it's not what you think!"

Solomon shook his head. "How much pain will you inflict on an old man for money?"

 _So, this was about it_? Yami felt his head dizzy and took a step away. His hands started to tremble and he clenched his fists so tightly that he left bruises. Nobody could hear his heart breaking.

"Joey, Tristan, please lead this young man outside," Solomon said with a tone of finality.

Joey was happy to oblige.

"But he is Atem!" Seto hissed as two men grabbed his arms and dragged him away. "I'm telling you, he's the Grand Duke! If you'll only speak to him, you'll see!"

Seto was thrown out of the box and he glared back as the door closed. He will make that two bastards pay for it. He raised his head and found Yami staring at him with eyes full of anger and disappointment.

This wasn't how he had predicted things to go. . . Seto cursed under his breath and stood up.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Yami asked rhetorically.

"Now wait-"

"You used me," Yami continued, barely holding his rage. "I was just a part of your con to get his money!"

Seto went after Yami as he started to walk away.

"Look it may have started out that way," Seto confessed, "but everything's different now because you really are Atem, you are!"

"Stop it!" Yami shouted back, facing him.

Both didn't care about the looks the people were giving them.

"From the very beginning you lied and I not only believed you, I actually-" Yami stopped not wanting to say more.

He'd never felt so humiliated, if only he had listened to his instincts at the beginning. He couldn't believe he had been tricked in this way. He'd always been just a tool for Kaiba's plan.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Seto yelled, stepping before Yami. "When you spoke of the hidden door of the wall opening that time, and the little boy it was-"

"No more, Kaiba!" Yami cut him off. He'd enough of his bullshit. "I don't want to listen anymore to your lies! You just leave me alone!"

Yami made to leave but Seto grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. Yami gritted his teeth and punched Seto in the face. The people around them gasped shocked. Finally free Yami walked away, leaving a shocked Seto behind.

* * *

Well this was fun, for once it is Kaiba the one without power XD

Anyway I wanted to thank you all for the nice comments, it's good to see people enjoy this :) The story is coming to an end and I feel a bit sad about it.

To the next time!


	10. Reunion and Goodbye

Seto touched his bruised cheek and grimaced as he leaned against a column outside the Opera.

He'd to fix it, this had become a personal matter. The old man will meet Yami, whatever he liked it or not.

Seto made his move as he saw Solomon leaving the Opera before the ballet ended and going to his car. While the driver -who was the same brown-haired jerk from earlier- opened the rear door for Solomon, Seto snuck into the driver's seat and set in motion the car once the back door had been closed.

Tristan watched in horror as the car took off without him. "What the hell-Hey!" he shouted, chasing the car. "Stop!" But it was too late, the car had already turned around the corner and disappeared from his sight.

"Great!" Tristan cursed. He had lost Yugi's grandpa!

* * *

"Tristan! Slow down, I'm too old for this," Solomon requested as the car ran on the streets.

Seto turned around and smirked at Solomon. "I'm not Tristan and I won't slow down. Not until you listen."

"You!" Solomon shouted when he recognized Seto. "You're going to give me a heart attack! Stop this car immediately!"

Seto ignored his words and continued to drive until he reached his destination. He got out of the car and opened the back door where Solomon was stubbornly ignoring him.

"You have to talk to him! Just look at him!" Seto said and then grimaced as he added, "please."

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer," Solomon replied solemnly.

Seto wanted almost to drag the old man out of the car but then he remembered his trump card. "Do you recognize this?" he asked as he showed the precious box to Solomon.

Solomon's eyes widened as he took the offered item.

"Where did you get this?"

"Just go see him," Seto said. "You'll not regret it."

Solomon sighed. "You young people are so stubborn nowadays."

Seto grinned and moved away from the door.

* * *

Yami decided to gather the few things he had and leave before the others came back. He didn't know where to go but he needed to get away as far as possible from here. Kuriboh observed his master quietly, sitting on the bed, as Yami tossed angrily his things in the bag.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Yami groaned.

"Go away, Kaiba!" he shouted.

The door opened anyway to Yami's displeasure. He turned around ready to chastise the intruder but he was taken aback as he saw Solomon Muto.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami said, "I thought you were. . ."

"I know very well who you thought I was," Solomon replied. He briefly looked at Yami as he stepped into the room. "Who exactly are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Yami answered sincerely.

Solomon chuckled. "My dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked," he said, wandering around the room with his walking steak.

Yami could tell how the man felt after what happened earlier. "I don't want to trick you."

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Solomon questioned him ironically.

"I just want to know who I am," Yami said, after a pause. "Whenever or not I belong to a family." He looked at Solomon hopefully. "Your family."

Solomon glanced out of the window and shook his head. "You're a very good actor. The best yet, in fact, but I've had enough," he said with a tired tone.

As Solomon walked away, Yami smelt a familiar scent.

"Cologne?" Yami wondered loudly.

"It's my favorite scent," Solomon answered casually.

"Yes," Yami recalled lost in thought. "I spilled a bottle," he continued, fiddling with his necklace. "The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of cologne. Like you."

Solomon had stopped on his track and stared at Yami shocked as he sat down on a coach.

"I used to lie there on the rug," Yami said, focusing on the memory. "And I really missed you when you went away. . . when you came here. To Paris." He frowned at his own words and touched his temple confused.

Solomon patted the place beside him and Yami sat down. Solomon observed Yami again for the first time from head to toe.

"What is that?" Solomon asked, noticing Yami's necklace.

"I've always had it, ever since before I can remember," Yami answered.

Solomon hold out his hand. "May I?"

Yami took off the chain and gave it to him.

"It was our secret, Atem's and mine," Solomon confided, his voice was full of emotions. "Only Yugi knew about it."

Solomon took the box from his coat and Yami's eyes widened.

"The music box." Yami took the small item carefully in his hands. It was the same one that Seto had but now Yami remembered what it hid. "To sing me to sleep when you were in Paris." He then took the pendant, no the _key_ , and inserted it in the small keyhole, turning it.

The lid of the pyramid opened and two dancing little figures appeared as a sweet music started to play.

 _"_ _Here this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."_

Yami and Solomon looked at each other as the music ended.

He remembered now. Yami- _No Atem-_ he reminded himself, felt breathless as a warm sensation rush through him.

Solomon's eyes were wet with tears. "Oh Atem!" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his nephew.

Finally, he was back with his family.

* * *

Outside, on the street, Seto looked up at the opened window with keen eyes.

Since Muto hadn't come out he could guess that this time the plan had worked. The pain on his chest deepened but Seto ignored it. Yami was back with his family and now his job was done.

 _This is where we part ways. . ._

Instead of going back to the hotel, Seto bid a silent farewell to Yami and walked away, down the streets of Paris.

* * *

Yugi paced back and forth as they waited for the news about his grandfather.

They had called the police after Tristan told them what had happened and then came back at the Muto's estate.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. First, he'd missed the con man during the intermission and then someone kidnapped his grandfather. He couldn't lose another family member.

"I really don't understand how did you lose him!"

"I told you! Someone entered the car while I was distracted!"

Yugi touched his temple as he heard Joey and Tristan still arguing.

"Stop you two!" Tea shouted. She had come as soon as possible after the ballet had ended. "Arguing doesn't help now."

Mai had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think I know who took your grandfather."

"Who?"

"That man, Seto Kaiba. . ."

"Who is Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked.

Mai and Joey sighed and told them everything that happened since that afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Yug," Joey said at the end of the story. "But this guy looked a lot like you and he'd answered all Mai's questions, he'd even know how you had escaped."

"And we thought it was a good idea to let him meet you," added Mai.

Suddenly the door opened and Yugi felt relieved as his grandfather stepped in.

"Grandpa!"

Solomon smiled cheerfully. "Good to see you, kids."

"Thank god, you are safe!"

"What did happen?"

"Did the police find you?"

"Did you escape alone?"

Solomon raised a hand, shutting them up. "It's not important now," he told them kindly, "look who I found." Solomon moved away from the door to let another person in.

Yugi's eyebrow raised as his eyes' widened.

"Atem?"

His cousin smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Hi, Yugi."

* * *

The news of the found Prince traveled fast and by the next day all the journals had Atem's picture on the front.

That day the rain poured down in crazy chaotic drops together with thunders. Inside an old tower clock, Bakura smiled madly as he read the journal.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow night, Marik," he laughed, slamming the journal on a table.

Marik looked away from his claws annoyed. This story about killing was starting to bore him.

"Ready for what?"

"A party!"

"Here in Paris?"

"Yes!"

Now, this was interesting.

"We'll let the Grand Duke Atem have his moment," Bakura continued. "And then we'll kill him!"

Ok, never mind.

"What happened to the party idea?

"That's where we're going to kill him," Bakura answered. He took the journal and ripped it apart in tiny little pieces. "Crush him at the height of his glory!"

"And we're back to the crushing," Marik grumbled, watching the tiny pieces of the journal fall on the table.

The pictured of Atem remained intact, like an omen. All the attempted murder had always failed and Bakura should start to take the hint that probably he'll never be able to kill the prince.

Marik took the picture and waved it. "You know what, just forget the boy and get a life."

"Oh, I'll get a life, Marik," Bakura said as he grabbed the paper, crushing it in his hand. "His!"

Bakura started to laugh again and Marik rolled his eyes.

* * *

Atem spent the next day with Yugi and Solomon, talking about the last years they spent apart and remembering the old times. They were in Solomon's bedroom now, going through old pictures and things Solomon had stored.

"This was our favorite," Yugi told him, showing him an old puzzle. "We solved it in like three days."

The two cousins were sitting on the carpet while Solomon sat on the couch.

"I remember!" Atem said. "We were so focused on it that Mahad had to force us to go to sleep every night."

Atem's eyes fell then on an old picture and he picked it. An air of melancholy surrounded him as he stared at a family portrait. His fingers brushed over his siblings' faces. He missed them so much.

"They would not want us to live in the past, not now that we have found each other," Solomon said, sensing Atem's thoughts. He looked at the box that contained his belongings and took a piece of paper. "Oh- look here, the drawing you gave me. Remember?"

Atem grinned at that. "Oh Yes! Mana made me so mad, she said it looked like a pig riding a donkey!"

Yugi giggled as he peeked at the drawing. "She was right, you never were good at this kind of things."

Atem tried to glare at Yugi but then he started to laugh as well.

"In your laughter, once again I hear your dear mother," Solomon told Atem, standing up. He led Atem to a counter where a big box stood and opened it. Inside was a golden crown with a triangle in the middle that held a ruby.

"But you have the fiery spirit of your father, Akanamkanon" Solomon affirmed, placing the crown on Atem's front head, "Emperor of all Russia."

Atem looked at his own reflexion on the mirror as he held his head high and back straight like it was expected of a prince. He'd found his identity, the place where he belongs, but he couldn't help to feel that something wasn't right, something was missing.

* * *

Seto adjusted the wrinkles of his blazer before entering Solomon's studio.

"You sent for me, Mr. Muto?" Seto asked, not hiding his annoyance.

Solomon nodded. He stood up from his place behind the desk and opened a case which was full of money. "Ten million rubles as promised, with my gratitude."

Seto glanced at the case. There it was, the reason why he had started this journey.

 _-It was all a lie, wasn't it?_

 _-You used me_

 _-I was just a part of your con to get his money!_

No, he couldn't take it, not when painful words and hurt eyes haunted him. Mokuba will understand. . .

"I don't need your gratitude and I don't want the money."

Solomon looked surprised at that. "What do you want, then?" he asked.

"Nothing you can give," Seto answered, starting to walk away.

"Young man." Solomon stopped him, walking before him. "Where did you get that music box?"

Seto looked away from the old man's inquisitive gaze.

"You were the boy, weren't you?" Solomon continued when he didn't get an answer. "The servant boy who got us out. You saved my nephews' life and mine. Then you restored Atem to me, yet you want no reward?"

"Not anymore," Seto answered.

"Why the change of mind?"

Seto didn't answer but his eyes betrayed him for a second. "My brother is waiting for me, I've to go," he said and left the room.

Solomon stroked his beard and smiled as he realized the young man's motivations.

* * *

 _This place looks more like a palace than a house,_ Mokuba thought as he waited for his brother, sitting on the stairs. The guardian near him gave him a dirty look but Mokuba ignored him. He looked around bored before a familiar figure showed up.

"Mokuba?"

"Yami?"

The young man looked really like royalty now. He was dressed in a white jacket with golden details, white matching pants, a blue sash, and dark polished shoes. The golden crown shined under the light and the dark blue cape fell elegantly over his shoulders.

"Ops, I mean Prince Atem or is it- your Highness- now?" Mokuba fidgeted with his hands.

Atem chuckled and shook his head. "You can just call me Atem."

 _If Mokuba is here then also Kai-_ Atem cut off the thought.

Mokuba nodded and stood up. "I thought you didn't want to talk with us anymore," he whispered. "I'm really sorry for what we did, Ya- Atem, we didn't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't really matter now, it's not like your fault."

Atem couldn't deny that he had been really upset at first, but the two days had helped him to cool down. He didn't feel angry anymore with Mokuba, or Pegasus. Mokuba was just a kid and Pegasus had given him a heartfelt apology just before he came here. And despite everything, without them, he would have never reached Paris. But with Kaiba. . . it was different.

Speak of the devil. . . Seto was coming down the stairs that led to Solomon's office. Surprised, he slowed down when he saw Atem at the end of the stairs with his brother.

They looked at each other with sharp eyes that hid much more than they revealed.

 _"_ _Kaiba."_

 _"_ _Atem."_

Mokuba watched them with eyes full of hope for a reconciliation.

"Did you collect your reward?" Atem asked, bitter.

"My business is complete," Seto answered dismissively.

Mokuba sighed at the exchange.

"Young man." The guardian scolded Seto. "You will bow and address the Prince as _Your Highness_."

"No, that's not nec-"

"Please, your Highness," Seto interrupted Atem deadpan and bowed. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

Atem looked startled for a moment at Seto's action. "Yes, I'm glad you did too," he replied, regaining his composure.

"Well then, goodbye, your Highness." Seto bowed again and started to walk away. "Come on, Mokuba," he tossed over his shoulder to his brother.

Mokuba shoulder drooped. He looked uncertain but then he hugged Atem to the guardian's horror. "'bye, Atem," he said against his chest and then ran after his brother.

Atem raised his hand but then he closed it against his chest. "Goodbye. . ." he muttered softly, more to himself.


	11. A new beginning

Pegasus nodded to himself as he was admiring his figure in front of a mirror. He was wearing a red elegant suit for tonight's party and he needed now his bow tie to complete the look. He wanted to look the best for the new friend that he had met at the Opera, Cecilia.

Kuriboh walked up to the mirror and looked curiously at his own reflection. The puppy was wearing a collar, a small crown, a toy sword on his side and Pegasus's tie. He didn't feel comfortable, so Kuriboh shook his head and made the crown fall on the floor.

Pegasus lowered his gaze and smiled at the puppy. "You look fabulous!" he said. The puppy jumped on his arms and Pegasus sat him on a table.

"You don't mind, do you? Of course not you are wonderful," Pegasus said as he took the tie from the puppy's neck.

Kuriboh barked cheerfully as Pegasus went back in front of the mirror.

He smiled when he saw Seto and Mokuba's reflections and turned around.

"Kaiba-boys!" Pegasus greeted them. "So, are you really leaving?"

"There is nothing for us to do here," Seto answered, holding out his hand. "Farewell, Pegasus."

"Oh Kaiba-boy, you're making a mistake," Pegasus said, patting Seto's shoulder.

Seto grimaced. "I don't make mistakes," he replied, ignoring his heart protests.

"I've told him the same thing," Mokuba whispered as he embraced Kuriboh.

Seto sulked. He didn't understand why people were being a pain in the ass now that he was doing the right thing. And then he couldn't go back to his decision, he had a pride after all.

Understanding that two Kaiba were leaving, Kuriboh whimpered.

"I will miss you too," Mokuba said and giggled as the pup licked his face.

"Take care of your brother, Mokuba-boy," Pegasus whispered to him, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

Kuriboh scowled at Seto and barked as he was being ignored by him. Seto rolled his eyes and patted the pup on the head. "You satisfied now, mutt?"

He took the bark as a yes.

* * *

That night the ballroom of the Muto estate was richly decorated for the prince's return party and was already full of people. The guest danced and talked with each other while they waited for the apparition of the prince.

Atem looked the ballroom from behind the curtain as he and Yugi waited for their grandfather.

"You don't seem thrilled," Yugi said with a soothing tone. "You know, I didn't feel comfortable either with all those people after that night, but after I met Joey and the others it became easier to be here."

Yugi looked at his friends dancing in the ballroom.

"You have become friends with this Kaiba, didn't you?"

"I don't think so." Atem pressed his lips, his gaze scanning the crowd.

He had seen Pegasus earlier, so maybe. . . No, it was clear after the last encounter that he'd been for Kaiba just a tool to achieve his goal and now he was gone.

Solomon stepped into the room and smiled fondly when he saw his two nephews peek through the curtain. "He is not there," he informed Atem, coming from behind.

"Oh, I know he's not, he-" Atem stopped, awkward. "Who is not there, Grandpa?" he asked, trying to cover up.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box," Solomon replied with a slightly amused tone.

"He's probably too busy thinking about how to invest his money," Atem said.

Solomon laughed lightly.

"Yugi, can you give us a minute?"

Yugi nodded, giving his grandfather a curious look, and went to the dance floor where his friends were.

"Look at them dance," Solomon said, pointing to the crowd, "you were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want."

Atem frowned. "Of course it is," he replied, closing the curtain, "I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you."

"Yes, you did find us and you'll always have us." Solomon grasped Atem by the shoulders and embraced him. "But is it enough?" he asked softly. "My dear boy." Solomon pulled away to look Atem in the eyes. "He didn't take the money."

Atem blinked confused and took a step back. "He didn't?"

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the man you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again." Solomon squeezed Atem's shoulder before walking away.

"Whatever you choose, we will always have each other," Solomon said, giving him a last kind smile, and then entered in the ballroom.

Atem stood there for a moment, lost in his thoughts. He then reached for the curtain and spotted Yugi dance with his friends and have fun. They had been very nice to him in those last days and had welcomed him with open arms. But they weren't _him._ . .

 _Why didn't Kaiba take the money? And why did he make him believe that he had?_

Yugi raised his hand at him and Atem waved back.

He should take a step forward and enter the room, everything he had always wanted was right there, but he couldn't do it.

Atem closed the curtain and lowered his head. He felt conflicted, he really wanted to stay with his family but he couldn't help to feel that this wasn't his place now.

Suddenly Kuriboh started to bark and Atem turned around. His brows knitted together when he saw the puppy rush in the terrace.

"Kuriboh?"

When Kuriboh didn't come back, Atem went outside and leaned over the rails' balcony. He spotted the pup ran into the labyrinth garden, still barking at something.

"Kuriboh, come back!" Atem ordered but the pup didn't listen to him.

Atem sighed and walked down the stairs. As he entered the garden he didn't notice a thick wall of leaves and branches close the entrance behind him and the eyes of two animal topiary glow in the night.

* * *

"Next!"

Seto had a deep frown on his face as he and Mokuba were in line to buy the ticket at the train station.

He put his hand in the pocket of his cloak to take the money to distract himself from certain thoughts but instead he found something else. Seto stared down at the deck of cards he had used during those past days and started to laugh. He was sure that he didn't have it earlier.

Mokuba stared at Seto with worried eyes. Well, when he had put the deck on his coat he didn't expect this reaction.

"Next!"

"Seto." Mokuba yanked at his sleeve to get his attention. "We are next."

Seto regained his composure and looked down at his brother.

"Change of plans."

* * *

Atem continued to walk through the labyrinth. He could feel something wasn't right. It was too quiet and he could barely hear Kuriboh anymore.

There was suddenly strange sound and the light behind disappeared. Atem turned around and narrowed his eyes. _What's going on?_

The path where he had come from was now closed by a tall wall of leaves and brushes.

Another strange sound and a bright light came from another path, followed by Kuriboh's echoes. Atem felt the unsettling feeling in his gut increase, it was like the garden wanted to lead him somewhere. He went through another passage and his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Kuriboh, come here!" Atem shouted as the passage behind him closed like the other one.

Kuriboh finally appeared and rushed towards Atem who lowered down to take him in his arms.

"No more running," Atem scolded him.

Kuriboh whimpered as he tried to curl himself on his lap and Atem frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Atem. . ." A voice echoed through the garden and Atem slowly rose, looking around warily.

They had to get out of here.

Atem ran down the path as the voice whispered his name again but suddenly tangled branches attacked him from behind. Atem dodged them as he continued to run and finally, he reached the end of the garden but a root grabbed him from the ankle making fall. Atem grimaced, he broke free from the grasp and frowned as he got back on his feet. The garden had led him on a deserted bridge surrounded by a thick fog.

"Atem. . ." the same voice hissed again, this time sounding closer.

Kuriboh stood protectively before Atem and growled as Bakura finally appeared from the fog.

"Your Imperial Highness," said Bakura with sarcasm, "finally we meet again after all these years!"

Atem stared at the man with distrust. A long forgotten memory coming back to his mind. "You. . ."

"Last seen at a party like this one," Bakura continued, grinning.

"A curse," Atem recalled.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!"

Bakura lifted his rings and suddenly water stormed the bridge. Atem tried to get out of the way but a big wave hit him and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Finally the water retreated and the cursed magic of the ring froze every surface of the bridge and the river below.

Atem raised his chin, soaked head to toe, and glared at the man that now he remembered.

"Bakura!"

"Bakura!" the man imitated him with a mocking tone before pointing a finger against Atem. "Destroyed by your despicable family!" Bakura drawled, grabbing again his item, "but what goes around comes around and around and around!"

Bakura's evil spirits came out of his ring and swarmed around Atem to attack him. They ripped and tore his clothes, pulled his hair and even stole the crown. Atem swung his arm at them as he tried to fight back, but the minions grabbed his cape, making stagger backward.

In the meantime, Marik was watching the scene from the top of a statue and shivered for the cold. He got a bad feeling about all this. "You're on your own, Bakura. This can only end in tears," he said.

The demons cornered Atem against the ledge of the bridge as they continued to assault him before they disappeared.

His clothes were ruined and he looked like a mess but Atem didn't care, it had to take a lot more to bring him down. He took a step forward and glared at Bakura. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"I can fix that!" Bakura replied with a grin. "Care for a little swim _under_ the ice?!"

The ring shot an energy beam and the stone floor where Atem stood cracked, breaking away from the foundation of the bridge. Atem lost his balance and slipped down the floor as the broken part of the bridge tilted to the river. He managed to get a hold on the store floor but it won't take long for the broken bridge to fall into the cold waters and his arms were starting to burn for the physical exertion.

"Say your prayers, Atem!" Bakura said, full of joy. "No one can save you!"

"Want to bet?!"

A fist slammed into Bakura's face making him lose control of his ring who shout another energy beam against the falling slab. Atem lost his grip when the floor tilted again and slid further downwards, almost falling in the river, but someone reached him in time.

Atem raised his head surprised as he saw Seto before him. "Kaiba!" he gasped as he grabbed his hands. "You are back!"

"Thank you to state the obvious," Seto said sarcastically as they tried to climb back to reach the safe ground.

How did they always end in this kind of situations?

"How enchanting," Bakura mocked them. "Together again for the last time!"

Bakura sent his spirit against Seto who took him away from Atem.

"You'll get a kick out of this!" Bakura hollered out as Seto was dropped on a statue of Pegasus.

 _What an irony_ , Seto thought as the statue came alive and tried to make him fall.

"No!" Atem shouted as he saw the statue spread his wings and flew off.

The statue landed on the bridge and knocked Seto down on the ground. Seto didn't have the time to think about how absurd all this was and moved away quickly as the statue tried to crush him with his heavy hooves. Furious, the Pegasus flapped his wings and sent Seto against a wall of rubble. Seto gritted his teeth and grasped an iron tube to defend himself.

"Kaiba!" Atem called out as he had almost reached the safe ground, not noticing Bakura coming towards him.

Seto glanced at Atem as he continued to attack the Pegasus. "Watch out!" he warned him.

Atem gritted his teeth as Bakura grasped him by the hair and raised his head.

"Dasvidanya, your Highness," Bakura hissed on Atem's face. He laughed and pushed Atem down, sending him back over the edge. The last piece of the broken bridge went down in the cold waters and Atem struggled to keep his grip on the safe edge.

"Hold on!" Seto shouted as he continued to fight the statue.

"Finally, your life is mine!" Bakura chuckled and went to step on Atem's hands but he stopped when Kuriboh latched on his leg. The pup was viciously attacking his leg and Bakura grimaced. He summoned a demon who attacked the pup and looked back over the edge. Atem was no longer there and Bakura laughed triumphantly. "I did it!"

"No!" Seto yelled, refusing to believe it. He ran towards the edge and jumped down the river but the Pegasus showed up before him and brought him back on the ground.

"Yes!" Bakura cheered in victory. "I won!"

"You think so?"

Bakura's laugh died down as he turned around and saw Atem standing on the bridge and glaring at him.

"Now it's my turn!" said Atem enraged and charged against Bakura, knocking him on the ground. The ring fell from Bakura's hand and Atem tried to get it but Bakura pushed him away, making him fall backward.

Bakura groaned and stood up, pointing the ring against Atem but Kuriboh got in the way just in time and grabbed the cord of the item with his mouth. Stunned, Bakura could only watch helplessly as the pup tripped and lost the ring who fell right under Atem's shoe.

Atem smirked and crushed the cursed item, right on the middle. The glass cracked and the Pegasus who was still fighting Seto burst into pieces. Seto tried to get away but a stone hit him right on the back of his neck, making him collapse on the ground.

As he saw Seto unconscious, Atem stared back at Bakura with furious eyes. "This is for Kaiba!" he hissed, crushing the ring again.

Bakura doubled over in pain and fell on his knees. "Give it back!" he shouted as tried to stop Atem.

"This is for my family!" Atem continued, moving away from Bakura.

Red lights blasted out of the item but Atem didn't stop.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Bakura snarled.

"And this, this is for you!" Atem glared down at Bakura. "Dasvidanya!"

The ring shattered and a beam of yellow light blasted Atem and Bakura away. The light disappeared and Bakura watched in horror as his own demons attacked him.

Atem stood up and rushed to Seto's side, putting himself before him like a shield.

Bakura screamed in agony as his body was being destroyed. His skin melted down leaving only just his robes and skeleton, which then dissolved into dust. At the end a sweet wind swept the rests away, leaving nothing of Bakura.

It was over.

Atem stood up slowly and turned Seto over as Kuriboh approached them. Seto stood still, motionless on his back. Atem touched his pale face to get some reaction but when Seto didn't give any response he felt his heart miss a beat.

"Seto?"

Nothing, only silence.

Atem silently shook his head in negation and looked away, resting his head against his knee and closing his eyes tightly.

It was his fault, if Seto hadn't come back at this time he would be safe. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and now it was too late. . .

Kuriboh looked sadly at two men and howled, staying near Seto's figure.

Seto grimaced, annoyed by the pup's cry, and stood up slowly. He felt like he had a hangover, _maybe it is true,_ he thought as he remembered fighting a statue and a madman.

Atem turned around as he heard movement behind him. "Seto!" he cried, throwing his arms around him.

Seto groaned. "Ouch! Easy!"

"Oh sorry," Atem smiled sheepishly and moved away. He helped Seto to stand up on his knees, being careful about his injuries.

Atem's mind was full of questions.

"I thought you were going to St. Peter-"

"I was," Seto cut him off.

"You didn't take the-"

"I couldn't."

Atem tilted his head. "Why?" he asked softly.

"Because I-" Seto trailed off as Atem touched his chin and leaned closer.

He didn't need any more words as he found his answers in Seto's eyes. The boy who had saved him that long night ago.

Their lips were about to meet but then a familiar voice interrupted them. Seto groaned while Atem covered his mouth to hold a laugh.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted, approaching them. "Are you alright?"

They both nodded as they stood up, even though they looked like a mess.

"I thought I told you to wait at the estate, Mokuba," Seto countered.

"Yes, but I was preoccupied when I didn't see you come." Mokuba gave them both a look. "And I wasn't wrong. What happened?"

Seto and Atem exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulder.

"Nothing that matters anymore," Atem answered.

Mokuba sulked at them but then he remembered something. "I found this," he said, holding up Atem's crown.

Atem took the crown carefully, almost reluctantly.

"They're waiting for you," Seto said with a strained voice, giving Atem a long look.

Atem stared at the crown who had remained intact and recalled his grandfather.

 _"Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."_

Atem looked back at Seto.

He knew what he wanted now.

* * *

 ** _Dear Grandpa and Yugi, wish me luck._**

 ** _We'll be together in Paris again soon._**

 ** _A_ _bientôt_**

Solomon ended to read the letter with a big smile on his face.

Tristan had come after the ball, giving him a box with inside Atem's crown and a brief message.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked him eagerly.

Solomon gave him the note and walked to the balcony as Yugi read out the message to Joey and the others.

"Well," Tristan said, "the deliverer told me that, even though they looked like they had been in hell, they looked happy."

"Wait, does it mean that he-they-" Joey stuttered, for once speechless.

Mai looked amused. "I thought it was quite obvious."

Yugi smiled as he put down the note near the crown. He had been a bit worried when Atem hadn't shown up in the ballroom but now he was happy for him.

"Isn't it romantic?" Tea commented. "It's a perfect ending!"

"No," said Solomon, staring out at the star-filled sky. "It's a perfect beginning."

* * *

Atem leaned his back on a rail of the riverboat that they'd taken after they had sent the crown back to his grandfather.

The sky was clear again and stairs were shining like diamonds as the boat floated down the calm waters of the Seine.

Seto reached Atem within seconds and they looked at each other.

"You still owe me a rematch," Seto said, leaning beside Atem.

Atem got up on the railing. "How could I forget," he replied with a grin.

They stood closer, not looking away from each other's gaze, their hearts beat faster and faster. Atem grabbed softly Seto's neck while Seto put a hand behind Atem's back. They closed their eyes and finally kissed.

Kuriboh walked on the deck and grimaced at the scene. Standing behind, Mokuba grinned and grabbed the pup. "Come on," he said with a cheerful voice, going back from whence they came. "Let's leave them alone, but don't worry, only for a bit!"

Atem and Seto they broke apart, both feeling breathless.

"So, is this your best?" Atem asked, a cocky smile on his lips.

Seto smirked and wrapped his arms around Atem. "We haven't even started," he replied, pulling Atem away from the railing.

Atem clasped his arms around Seto's neck, taken by surprise, and laughed when Seto swung him around and kissed him again.

Together they enjoyed the rest of the night and started a new journey.

The end

* * *

Extra

Marik watched the new couple from a deck and sighed bored. He had told Bakura that it wouldn't have ended well. Now he didn't have nothing to do.

Suddenly a white bat landed near him. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Hello!" the white bat greeted him.

"Uhm hi," Marik answered.

"My name is Ryo, do you want to hang out?"

Marik shrugged. "Sure, why not." It wasn't like he had something to do.

Ryo smiled and winked before flying away. Marik was confused at first but then he grinned.

You knew what he didn't mind this new beginning.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
